Mother
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: Haruhi and Kyouya have a child, but Kyouya knows nothing of it as Haruhi keeps it secret from him. After 15 years, she finds herself poor again but tries to do everything for her child, who resents her mother even more and runs away to find the truth.....
1. Chapter 1

Okay, as I promised, I'm also making another fic at the same time, called Mother. The idea was thought up by a movie my mum watches, called 'Anne' which means mum in Turkish, so I thought it would be a good idea to write something close to what the story is about. I haven't watched any of the movie (well, episode), so don't worry – it's not really copy-right. Not really... SO SUE ME!

Okay, here's the story.

---

Mother

---

"Get out!" she screeched.

He only watched her with his cold, framed eyes as she threw a vase towards his head. He didn't have to move. She wasn't aiming properly and the vase hit the wall behind him. "You have it all wrong, my love, I never—"

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped. "Get out get out get out!"

He sighed, walking out the front door slowly. "What about financial debts?" he asked.

"I can manage myself!" she sneered. "I don't need your help!"

"But remember, even though you wanted to be a lawyer, you skipped out on your last year of school, and so, you can't be accepted into a university. By this time in 3 years, you'll be a poor wreck."

She shrugged. "Its better then being stuck with _you_!"

He didn't have anything to remark, so he slammed the door behind him and walked down the stairs and into the limo that waited outside for him.

"To Kazuna's house," he ordered the driver.

---

2 months later

---

She realised she loved him and knew that she was pregnant. What she didn't know was if it was the baby and her hormones which were pulling him towards him.

After sighing and walking down the steps of her new (or old) rickety apartment, she strode over to his mansion. She decided it was time to make amends. She missed him in the 2 months she hadn't seen him, and there was nothing that could stop her.

"Why did we even break up in the first place?" she asked herself.

Then she remembered.

---

"_I saw you with her!" _

_He shook his head. "There is nothing between Kazuna and myself. We are just merely friends." _

"_Friends my _ass_!" she yelled. "I can't believe I ever trusted you! You worthless, selfish pig!" _

"_Please, Haruhi—"_

"_Don't call me that! From this day on, I am not known as Haruhi to you, I am known as _Ms. Fujioka_, because no matter what you say, I am divorcing your sorry cheating ass and I don't give a damn!"_

"_But you know that I want _your_ child," he frowned. "I don't understand what is getting you so upset. I never even touched your friend. You are the one I love, and it is you, and only you, whom I wish to have a child with." He put a hand on her cheek. _

_She slapped him on the cheek – hard. "Don't even try to sweet-talk me! I've had enough, Kyouya, do you hear me? ENOUGH!" _

_He placed a hand over the sting on his cheek and looked down at her with cold, cold eyes. "If that is how you are going to go about it, I have no other alternative." With that, he picked her up, threw her onto the bed, sat above her and kissed her lips. He didn't let her move as he held her arms down with his knees and her legs down with his feet. He knew exactly what was going to happen now. He knew that he wasn't going to be happy about it the next day, but he had to do it. It was his last chance at having her baby. _

"_Kyouya, get off me!" she snapped. "If you touch me again, I swear I will bite your lips off!" _

_He ignored her yells and kissed her again. She didn't do as she had proposed to do, but she was close to ripping his tongue out of his mouth when he decided to push it in between her teeth. _

_And then, clothes were tearing, pieces were flying everywhere, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Kyouya had the higher power over his wife for once. He _was_ going to have her child, no matter what! _

---

_1 week later..._

_She rocked up at her 'best friends' house and was about to knock on the door when she heard the faint muffles and groans from within the apartment. She crept over to the window and peered in. What she saw made her heart stop. _

_Through the crack in the window, she could see Kazuna sitting and jumping on the belly of a male with dark hair and a pair of glasses. Haruhi could recognize him immediately. That was the last straw. _

_The next day, she decided to divorce him. _

---

She sighed. Well, it was over now. That was 2 months ago. This was now. 2 months without him in her life was making her suffer, and she didn't want to carry the burden to take care of his child and not tell the child the truth about its father.

Once at the front door of his mansion, she knocked. A butler appeared on the other end and ushered her in. She thanked him and walked up the stairs towards the room she knew he occupied.

Knock once. No answer. Knock twice. Still no answer.

She twisted the handle to the door and entered. And she knew why there was no answer.

He was standing there, hugging Kazuna into his chest and kissing her with more passion then he had ever shown to his wife.

He turned around quickly when she coughed into her fist loudly. "Uh, Haruhi, this isn't what you—"

"Shut up!" she yelled, tears springing into her eyes. "I knew it! I knew I should never have returned! I can't believe I ever thought of giving you a second chance!" With that, she turned on her heal and ran out. He ran after her.

"Haruhi, wait!"

"Leave me alone!"

He grabbed her arm to stop her from running when he caught up to her. "Please, listen to me. What you just saw, that wasn't what you think—"

"Then what was it?" she screamed. "A kiss between friends? You were showing her more love then you had ever shown me! I hate you! You cheated on me and you still don't care about my feelings! I don't know why I married you! I should have married Tamaki!"

"Don't say that," he said sadly. "I love you—"

"Yet you're cheating on me?" she cried out.

"Let me explain—"

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore! I've heard them for long enough!" She kicked him in the gonads and ran off as he howled in pain.

---

She kept the baby. She never told him about it. She never told anyone who it belonged to. The only people who did know were her father and her closest friends, she knew she could trust. The ex Host Club of Ouran Academy.

---

HOW WAS THAT?? Did you like it? I'm sorry it's a bit sad and feral and violent and just plain OOC (lol) but there's a story to this yet! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW GOOD REVIEWS! I don't like flames... I finished writing this at exactly 1.00 AM (as it says on the clock on the bottom right hand corner of the screen) and I'm tired. Sleeping 6 hours for 1 whole week and getting your period DON'T MIX! So, yeah, just think about my pain. LMFAO! ROFL

Okay, next chapter might be up soon. I still have to write for Ouran Hearts (an Ouran High School Host Club and Kingdom Hearts story!) and I think I'll write one chapter for Ouran Hearts and then the next chapter for Mother.

IF YOU LIKE THE STORY ALREADY, YOU'LL LOVE IT EVEN MORE TOWARDS THE END! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY, WELL, YOU'LL LOVE IT TOWARDS THE END! And if you don't, go screw yourself (yes, I'm cranky when I'm tired).

GOODBYE

FAREWELL

TO YOU MY FRIENDS

GOODBYE

FOR NOW

UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN

It's been great

To play and sing together

In the box

And now it's...

Time to say goodbye...

(shuffle tap clap)

GOODBYE

FAREWELL

TO YOU

MY FRIEND

GOODBYE

FOR NOW

UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN

GOODBYE

FOR NOW

UNTIL WE MEET A—

GAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...

ROFLLLL

Bye everyone :)

ILY MUCH

Ammii


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I came back from the manifest a second time! XD YAY

So now, I'm going to write the second chapter of Mother, because I'm happy and excited :) I hope you all enjoy!

---

Chapter 2

---

Tatsuki sat in the school yard and watched as all the kids ran around in the school where her mother had gone when she was younger.

"Hey Tatsuki," Melanie smiled as she walked towards her. Melanie was a girl who migrated to Japan with her family a long time ago, and their family was super rich. Though Melanie wasn't that kind of snob-like girl. She hung out with the people she thought were in need, and after 3 years in a row in Tatsuki's class, they became the best of friends. "What's up?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "Nothing much. Just been thinking."

"It's your birthday next week!" Melanie grinned as she sat beside her. "What do you want?"

She laughed. "I don't know, actually. I haven't been thinking about it much."

"I'll get you anything you want, I promise!" Melanie smiled. "Now come on, tell me what you want."

"I don't want anything, really," she said.

"Want me to get you a house?" she joked. They both laughed.

"Seriously, I won't mind what you get me."

Melanie nodded. "I have something in mind already. You're going to love it."

---

Haruhi sighed. It was her daughters' 15th birthday in a week, and she wanted to get her something special. Her daughter was going to turn into a woman, and she wanted to get her something she'd like.

She stopped as she spotted a mobile store. She grinned to herself and walked in. _I know she's going to love this._

---

Their family was poor. Ever since Haruhi divorced from Kyouya, she wasn't able to get back into her old habits and wasn't able to get into a university. So the only job she had was at a café, which paid poorly. She only got 100 dollars a month, and that wasn't exactly much. She had a very hard time getting enough money to keep the food on the table, so instead, what she would do would use 70 dollars a month and keep the other 30 dollars in the bank, so she could use it when she needed it. At the moment, the only money she had in the bank so far was close to 300 dollars. 10 months of work still wasn't much.

The mobile phone, she found, was expensive. The one that paid the least was for 250 dollars, and that didn't include a sim card.

She ran to the bank, took out the 300 dollars she had left, and ran back to the mobile shop. After purchasing the mobile and a sim card, she went to the supermarket and bought some food and a bit of wrapping paper. She was happy it was almost the end of the month, so she only had to get the next 100 dollars and then they would be able to eat again.

"_Have you ever thought about working somewhere else?" a friend of hers at the café asked. Haruhi shrugged. _

"_If I did, that would mean leaving you alone to suffer on your own. Besides," she added, "this is the closest shop to my house. I can't exactly drive, seeing as I can't afford a car, and I can't get any better job, what without a finished degree." _

"_Why not go to your ex husband for help?" she asked absentmindedly. _

_Haruhi shook her head. "No way will I ever talk to that man again. I hope he dies. I'll never accept money from him, even if he begs me. It will never be my money." _

_Her friend blinked. "Who is this guy, anyway?" she asked. _

_Haruhi looked down at the cloth in her hand. She sighed. She wasn't going to say anything. Nobody was allowed to know. _

She shook her head from the memory when she got home and wrapped up the present quickly. There was only 5 minutes before Tatsuki got home, and she wanted to hide the present so she didn't see what it was.

---

Tatsuki slammed the door open and saw her mum cooking over the stove. She didn't say hi, only looked on before her and walked to her bedroom.

Sometimes you hear that people don't like their mothers. But this in family – it was worse then just 'didn't like'. It was 'hate'. Tatsuki hated her mother like the sun hated the moon, and only because of one reason which she thought rationale: they were poor. She hated that fact, and blamed her mother for it.

---

1 week later

---

It was Tatsuki's birthday.

Girls and boys filed at the door step of her house, which she ordered her mother to get on her knees and clean so she didn't look a disgrace in front of her friends. Haruhi obeyed her daughter – she always found it hard to say no to her.

"Happy birthday!" they all cheered as they entered the small cottage. Tatsuki smiled – and Haruhi thought it must have been her first time. The kids all handed her presents, and finally, the other members of the old Host Club and the new Host Club arrived.

"Tatsuki!" Tamaki beamed as he ran towards her to give her a hug. His son slapped himself in the head. He didn't like it when his dad embarrassed him. "My, what a beautiful girl you've grown to be! Look at you – you're getting bigger and bigger everyday!"

"Dad!" his son snapped. "Stop harassing her."

Tamaki turned over to his son and gapped dramatically, then in a flash, he was in his corner, growing mushrooms on his head gloomily.

Tatsuki smiled. "Its okay, Hati," she said over to Tamaki's son. "It's fine."

"It may be for you, but mum'll get upset and I'm gonna cop it big time," he said, crossing his arms. "She said she didn't want him coming here coz of the crush she knew dad had on Aunt Haruhi."

She giggled. "I knew Aunt Éclair would say something like that."

"Happy birthday, by the way," he smiled, handing her a pack. "Hope you like it." She put it to her ear and shook it, trying to hear what was inside. "Don't to that. It's fragile."

"It's a statue!" she exclaimed. He stared at her dully. Sometimes he wondered why she was so smart, yet so dense at the same time. "Thanks, Hati," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed. "No problem."

Melanie appeared by her side and laughed at the burning Hati. "You guys are a great match!" she grinned.

Hati crossed his arms. "No way."

"Naw, don't you like me?" Tatsuki asked with a puppy face.

He started hesitating. "Uh, I didn't mean that, I mean, you know, she... uh..." He found himself lost for words.

Tatsuki and Melanie burst out laughing. "Oh, Hati, you're a weird one."

Haruhi appeared beside Tatsuki and handed her the package. Tatsuki looked up into the brown eyes of her mother and blinked. "What's this?"

"A birthday present, of course," she smiled. "Now, I'd just like to say before you open it that you're 15 years old and you're a woman now, so I trust you'd look after this and use it only in cases of emergencies."

Tatsuki looked down at the present in her hands and un-wrapped it carefully. Mori, Hunny (who'd grown into a man – scary, huh?), Tamaki (who'd come out of his corner with 3 mushrooms on his blond head which was going _bold_!), the twins, all their children and all Tatsuki's friends appeared and looked on with curiosity. What was it that her mother had gotten her?

Tatsuki's face lightened when she saw the mobile phone in her hands. "Oh my god, mum! It's the best present ever! Thankyou so much!" She hugged her mother for the first time in her life and smiled.

Haruhi smiled too. "I even got you a card on cap. The number is on the back of the box—"

"Wait, what?" she yelled, pushing away from the hug. "You got me cap?"

She nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want a stupid cap!" she screeched, throwing the phone on the floor. Everyone stood quietly, watching the brawl and the broken phone on the floor. Haruhi looked down at the phone too, with a surprised expression. "I want a plan! This is so stupid! I hate you! It's because of you, because you couldn't be bothered to finish your schooling and go to uni that we're poor! I hate you! I hate you hate you _hate you!_" She turned on her heel and walked towards the door, her friends following her, looking over their shoulders at Haruhi, who was sitting on the floor and looking down at the pieces of the mobile.

The only people who didn't follow Tatsuki out the house were the host club members, old and new.

"That was a bit harsh," Tamaki said, also falling to his knees. He put an arm around Haruhi's shoulder as she sat like a statue.

"I'm sorry I can't be a good mother," she whispered. "She's right. It's all my fault."

Tamaki shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. It was never your fault. It's her fathers fault."

"Maybe I should tell her who her father is and send her to live with him," she sighed.

"No!" Tamaki roared. "No way am I letting my god-daughter go to live with that man! Look, how about this? I can give you anything you want, okay? Just ask me for anything, I won't even care if you ask for my life. You're too much to me and I don't want to see you like this."

She shook her head. "I can't accept money from you or anyone. I'm sorry, but I have to make my own living. She's right... if I'd continued school and didn't listen to Kyouya, maybe we would have had a better life."

"That's not right," Honey shook his head. "She's exactly like her father. A spoiled-sport. You could get her anything she wanted, and she'd still be a pain-in-the—" He was stopped by a cough from Mori, who was reminding him about the kids. "Don't fall for her tricks," he continued after a nod. "Don't fall for her just as you fell for Kyouya."

Haruhi nodded. "I'll try my best..."

"And until you can go back to do your schooling again," Tamaki said as he wrote on a piece of paper in a booklet that he'd pulled out of his pocket, "you will accept this cheque." He wrote _10,000 dollars to Haruhi Fujioka_ on it and passed it over to her.

She looked down at the paper in his hand and looked up to meet his gaze. "I told you, I can't accept any money. If you really want to help me, then you'll let me continue my life normally. There's another trait she got from Kyouya, and that's not being able to hold a grudge." She smiled.

---

_LIKED THAT CHAPTER?? I don't know if I should add the life of Kyouya in this chapter... Maybe the next chapter should be it? Nah, I'll do it in this chapter. It's about a 5 second thing, actually, so I'll just add it here... SORRY ABOUT THE INTERRUPTION! _

---

3 months later

---

Kyouya sighed as he sat up in bed. He picked up his glasses from the bedside table and slipped them on. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Kazuna still sleeping.

Standing and slipping his shoes on, he walked down to the living room and looked over at the clock on the wall, which also had the date.

_October 19__th_the day he raped his wife, 15 years ago.

He wondered what had become of his ex-wife and whether or not she had re-married or not, as he'd done. He wondered if she had children yet or not, and whether or not she continued her schooling, which he'd convinced her to stop.

"Good morning, Kyouya-Sama," a maid said as she entered the living room. He nodded in reply. She walked out to the kitchen to tell the chef to start cooking breakfast, as their master was awake.

Kyouya had become very successful in his years, and was now the president – yep, you heard it. He was the president! That's how much he'd accomplished in his life, and he liked his life. The only problem was – his wife wasn't doing what was required of her. He wanted a child, and she wouldn't listen to his wishes and give him one.

"_I'll accept to marry you," she said on the day he proposed, "but just know this. I won't have your child. I don't want to have a baby. If you really want a kid, go adopt one, but don't think I'm going to be the one who's taking care of it. You can go live in Africa yourself if you think I'd do something like that." _

And now, Kyouya was childless, and he was missing Haruhi more then ever.

"_I can't believe I ever trusted you! I should have married Tamaki!"_

The words still clung on him like a bad smell, and they still stung his heart.

"Good morning, honey," Kazuna yawned as she walked into the living room. She kissed him on the cheek as she reached him and plunked herself on the couch. "What's up?"

He sat beside her curtly and looked down at his feet. "I remember everything that happened 15 years ago just as if it had been only yesterday..."

"Which is?" she asked absent-mindedly.

He shook his head. "Don't worry." He stood up and walked to his bedroom so he could get changed into a suit, as he had an appointment with someone of great importance in half an hour.

As he was changing, he walked over to a drawer and pulled it open. Underneath all the junk he kept in there, he pulled out a photo which he kept hidden, and stared at it with envy.

_I miss you, Haruhi,_ he thought to himself as he stared at the photo of the two of them. _I'm sorry... I hope I can find you again one day and make amends. _He kissed her face and placed the photo underneath all the junk again. _And I hope you can find yourself to trust me again..._

---

OKAY, NOW IT'S DONE!

How'd you like it? Reckon its fun, or what? Actually, I got the idea of what's happening from the movie I mentioned in the last chapter (with the phone, the poor-ness, the president thingy, etc.) but seeing as I haven't seen the movie, I don't know what order it went in. When I get to the part where Kyouya finds out about Tatsuki, that's when the rest of the story will be my own. I might ask my mum for the continuation of the story and I might add some things into it, but yeah... Where was I going with this?

THANKYOU TO THE 8 REVIEWS I GOT IN ONE DAY! I WAS SO HYPED UP WHEN I SAW THAT I HAD 19 EMAILS! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Hmm... seeing as I got only 1 review for Ouran Hearts, I might leave that for a later time. I'll write this story first, and then I'll continue Ouran Hearts.

Okay, I'm busting to go to the toilet now, so I'm off – GOODBYE! TILL NEXT TIME, MY FRIENDS!

_Never far behind – Aly and AJ_

_Hold on to what you believe_

_I will always be your friend_

_I know who you are inside_

_I am with you till the end_

_Never far behind_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_And I will be here waiting_

_Never far behind_

_Yeah..._

_Never far behind! _

I love this song :) it's the best thing ever :P I have it on repeat almost all the time, and then when I get bored of it, I listen to Tatu :P Yes, I'm a weirdo xD

NOW I REALLY GOTTA PEE! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, well, I still haven't gone to sleep, for reasons unknown (I have an anime downloading at the moment, called princess monster, which I haven't started watching yet and I only have half an hour before it finishes downloading) so I'm going to write the start of the next chapter. So yeah... ENJOY

Oh, and I have a question – doesn't it irritate you when someone puts you in their favourite list but doesn't leave a review:( It's annoying for me :P

_(This part I wrote at school)_

The thing I like about not following a particular plot is that I don't have to be worried about what's going to happen next. Usually, I'd write a plot, and then at school, when we get a sub teacher, I don't have anything to do coz I can't find any of the 50 copies I printed of the plot. So that's what I like about writing without a plot. Sub teacher has no idea what you're doing and you're free to do as you plea.

Right, I'll shut up now, there's chapter 3.

Oh, and thankyou so much for the 9 reviews! I got to school, logged onto the computer and checked the reviews. YOU'VE MADE MY DAY! I've never had a story this successful! Lol :P

5 minutes till the end of the lesson, so I should get cracking, eh? Here it is!

---

Chapter 3

---

(1 day after Tatsuki's Birthday)

Tatsuki and Melanie walked towards the big mansion at the end of the street. Tatsuki always wished she could run away from home and her poor mother and live with Melanie, where she could get anything she wanted. But then who would move all the stuff she had? She wasn't going to do it, and she didn't want to talk to her mother and ask (order) her to do it – not after how much of a disgrace her mother made her look in front of all her friends.

"Tatsuki..."

"Hm...?"

"Don't you think that it was a bit harsh...? What you did to your mum...?"

She barked a laugh. "She deserved it. I hate her, I hope she dies!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if she really did die," Melanie grumbled to herself, and kept quiet about it for the rest of the day.

---

"_I hate you!_"

The 3 words echoed in Haruhi's head. She didn't want Tatsuki hating her... Then the words reminded her about what she'd said to Kyouya 15 years ago.

"_I hate you! I don't know why I ever decided to marry you!_"

She couldn't remember his face anymore. Well, that was a lie, seeing he was on the news almost everyday since 3-4 years ago. She could remember the elections as if it were only yesterday...

---

_She walked towards Ouran to do the voting and sighed. She wondered what idiot was going to be the next president. _

_Her feet stopped when she saw a poster that froze her blood. On the poster, a tall mean wearing a suit stood. She wouldn't have recognized him, even if he didn't have the smile on his face, but there were 3 things she could never forget – the dark raven coloured hair, the onyx eyes and the glinting frames that slipped down his nose. _

_It was Kyouya Ohtori. _

_When Haruhi entered the booth, she scanned through the 5 various names until she found his. And without thinking, she did the unexpected. _

_She ticked his name as number 1. _

_And one month later, after the elections, she kicked herself to the moon and back at what she heard on the news. _

"_Kyouya Ohtori, son of Yoshio Ohtori of the successful medical centre in Japan, has just been elected as our next president, and only by 1 vote! Second in line was Kantor Yamasaki, who lost by 3 percent! The votes were close – seriously close – and everyone is lining up at the presidents house to congratulate him already. He and his wife, Kazuna Ohtori, thank everyone who voted for them, and offer a 1000 dollar gift to everyone. Be expected to get the cheque by next week!" _

_Haruhi slapped herself in the head. Darn. Now she had to see his face everyday._

---

(4 months later – Tatsuki still isn't talking to Haruhi)

"How was your day today?" Haruhi asked her daughter as they sat to eat their food. "Did anything exciting happen?"

She didn't answer, only looked down at her food (the same thing she'd been eating for 3 years now – plain white rice) and ignored her mother in every way.

"Tatsuki?"

"Who's my father?" she finally asked. "Why did you divorce him? Was he rich? Do you still see him? If he's still alive and you know it, can I go live with him?"

Haruhi blinked at her daughters questions. "Uh, I don't think you should—"

"I want to know!" she snapped. "I've been thinking about it for my entire life, and I have to know the truth. You can't keep me from it forever."

She sighed and looked down at her food. "Your father," she begun, "was a bum." That sounded like a good word to use. "He didn't support me in any way, and he hated the world. One night, I found him with another woman – my best friend, actually – and I divorced him." She coughed into her fist, something she'd been doing for a long time now, from stress, sickness and shortage of good health. "I see him, but he doesn't see me," she said in riddle form.

"Does that mean he's dead?" Tatsuki asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "He's not dead."

"So you stalk him...?"

"No!" Haruhi sniffed.

"Can I go live with him?"

She shook her head again and sighed. "I won't allow you to. To tell you the truth, he doesn't even know you were ever born. He didn't know I was pregnant when I divorced him."

Tatsuki growled at the answer she'd just gotten. "You're so unfair!" she yelled, standing from the rickety table. "I've been living for 15 years without knowing who my father is, and you won't tell me anything! I wish I could run away from here and live with him! I hate you so much!" She ran out of the kitchen and left Haruhi watching the rice in her plate.

---

Tatsuki packed her bag quickly (with all the small things she had) and snuck out the window. She was finally going to do what she'd wished to do for years, and nothing was going to stop her. She was going to run away.

When she climbed out of the window, she dusted off her shirt and pants and ran off. She couldn't go to Melanie's – that would be the first place her mother would search. Uncle Tamaki's house...? No, he'd tell her mother about it without a seconds' hesitation. Maybe she could sneak over to their house, tell Hati what was happening and ask him to hide her, and then she could move over to Melanie's house after that.

She nodded at the 'smart' idea and ran off to Hati's house, leaving the poor, rotting world behind and following her heart.

---

The next day, Haruhi woke up to find her daughter wasn't in her bed. She started panicking and called Melanie's house to ask her anything about it. Melanie said she didn't know anything, and by the worried tone in her voice, she knew she was telling the truth.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried into the phone when he picked up. "Tatsuki's disappeared!"

"What?"

The police arrived to her house in half an hour and asked her questions. "What happened last night? Do you think this may be a kidnapping or do you think she ran away? Do you think she may have had a reason to want to run away?"

Haruhi answered, "I think she hated it so much last night that I didn't tell her who her father was that she got upset and must have run away. Please help me find her."

Kaoru and Hikaru appeared behind her and hugged her as she cried into her palms. "Don't worry," Hikaru whispered in her ear. "I'm sure they'll do everything they can to find her."

Hati sat in the corner of the room, not saying anything for the night, his eyes shifting slightly whenever someone got near him.

"I'll need you to tell me who his father is," one of the police-officers said. "We'll have to contact him and tell him about what's happened."

Tamaki snapped. "He can't know anything about this!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Suoh, but he needs to know what's happened to his daughter."

"I don't know his telephone number," Haruhi said quietly. Tamaki turned his head to her in shock. She looked up at him and said slowly, "I think it may be time he knew."

"Haruhi, you can't!"

"Tamaki, please don't make this harder then it already is."

Tamaki frowned. "Do as you please," he grunted and turned to walk towards his son.

The police officer took out a pad of paper and a pen and jotted something down. "Now, please tell me who the father is, and we'll try our best to get into contact with him."

Haruhi nodded with a sigh. "Kyouya Ohtori," she answered with hesitation, and he looked over the note pad to look at her.

"The president?"

She nodded.

He scratched the back of his head and turned to another police officer. "Get ready to call Mr Kyouya Ohtori, and tell him his daughter is missing." The other man nodded and turned away. "We need you with us too," he said, turning to Haruhi. "You need to talk to him."

She sighed. She knew something like this would happen. "I'll do anything to bring my daughter back."

---

The phone rang and a maid answered. "Mr Ohtori, the police are on the other line," she said, handing him the phone. "They said it was important."

He took the telephone and put it to his ear. "Hello, this is Kyouya talking."

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt anything, Mr President," a burly male voice said into the receiver, "but there is something important you must know."

Kyouya nodded. "What is it?"

"Your daughter is missing," he replied quickly.

He found that he couldn't speak for a moment. Then, finally, he asked: "My daughter?"

---

YAY! I FINISHED THE THIRD CHAPTER! xD Now I'ma go watch wolf creek with my dad after going to the toilet :) I gotta pee baaaad.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!

Um, I'd just like to say that the rest of the story is all going to be my idea. I'm going to need a bit of help to know what I can do for further chapters, and I'll be having a poll once in a while to see what you guys think should happen.

Okay, I need the toilet really bad now, and I'm worried my mouse might be lonely (he was stinking up my bedroom so my dad threw him into the laundry room T.T) so I'll just have to say hello to him. Yes, I do have a real mouse. Yes, I am not out of my mind. Yes, I am a girl. No, I'm not normal. I'm a psycho, as you would have anticipated long ago had you read any of my other fanfics :P

OKAY TOILET NOW! I'll have next chapter up soon, I promise :)

ammii


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, before I start writing chapter 4, I want to say some things that people reviewed to me about... Firstly, I would LOVE to hit Tatsuki, but Haruhi is a bit of a softy in this story, so that's a no go. Also, I want to explain something in the last chapter. I understand votes are confidential, and when Kyouya was elected, he sent a cheque out, but what I meant to add was that he sent it out to _everyone who voted_ (seeing as they keep a list of the people who vote). So, yeah, now that that's covered... If anyone has any questions, I'll reply back and also put the answer up here so everyone else can understand, just in case they don't.

(_This next part, I wrote at school_)

The thing I hate about not writing with a plot is that I have absolutely no idea what to write about. I get a mental block and can't thin straight. So sorry if the story starts to get stupid as it progresses.

Here's chapter 4 now, I won't be mean and keep you waiting (although I love to keep people in suspense). Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and thankyou to everyone who reviewed! xD

---

Chapter 4

---

"My _daughter_?"

The officer on the other line nodded, even though he knew Kyouya couldn't see. "Yes, sir, your daughter."

"You must be mistaken. I don't have a daughter. My last wife never said anything about being pregnant, and my recent wife doesn't want children. I think you may have the wrong person."

As he was about to hang up, he heard a voice.

"Kyouya?"

He pulled the receiver to his ear quickly. He could never forget that helpless voice.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, Kyouya, it's me."

"Oh Lord, Haruhi, you don't know how much I've missed you!" he cried into the telephone as a pair of tears rolled down his cheeks. He thanked the lord that no one was watching him otherwise he would have lost his high reputation. "How are you?" he asked, forgetting what the officer had just mentioned of a daughter he didn't know about.

"Don't go into anything," she snapped. "Listen, I have something important to tell you..."

---

"Thanks for letting me hide her until things die down," Tatsuki smiled at Hati as he did his homework.

"No problem," he said over his shoulder, not looking back. "But you know, you shouldn't treat Aunt Haruhi so meanly. She's trying to take care of you to the best of her ability."

She shrugged. "I don't care. I've said it before, and I'll say it again – I hate her and I won't care if she died."

This time, Hati turned on his seat. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Of course I do. She doesn't let me do anything I want, and I'm always doing whatever she asks. It's so unfair."

Hati shook his head. "That's not true. She gets you almost everything you want and falls to her knees so she can see a smile on your face. And all the other things she doesn't get you," he continued as she opened her mouth to rebut, "my dad gets it for you or Uncle Mori, Honey, Kaoru or Hikaru get it. You shouldn't be so stuck up anymore. You're 15, practically an adult."

With that, he turned around on his seat and continued his homework, leaving Tatsuki to thing about what he'd just said. Although, she didn't. She just lay back on his bed and thought about what she could buy when she moved over to Melanie's house.

---

There was silence on the other side of the telephone.

"Kyouya? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here..."

"Are you okay?"

He slumped back onto the couch that sat behind him. Sweat was appearing everywhere over his body, and he felt himself crying with delight. His daughter... he could finally call someone _his daughter_... It wasn't a dream, he was sure of it. Because if this really was a dream, he'd have had Haruhi in his arms at that very moment and they'd live happily ever after with her and his daughter.

"Please say something..."

He coughed into his fist and thought about something smart to say. "Uhm..." was all that came out.

He heard her sigh. "Look, I had to call you and tell you the truth. But whatever happens, I won't ever let her stay with you. I won't take any chances at you taking her away to some other country and keeping her away from me. You cheated me once, and I won't let you fool me again."

"I would never—"

"Be quiet," she snapped. "Now listen to me, and listen good. I need your help to find her, but I want you to have this clear in your head – you are not allowed to tell her anything about being her father." He stared at the wall before him. "Understand?"

"But don't you think it a bit insensitive for our daughter?" he asked.

"Listen to me. She is not _our_ daughter. She is _my_ daughter. You are not her father. You may have been of help to bring her to life, but I am the one who gave birth to her. If she found out you were her father, she'd be heart-broken. Don't put her into more misery then she already is in."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll do as you wish – on one condition."

There was a shifting noise as Haruhi put the phone onto her other ear. "What is it?"

"I want you to give me another chance at winning your heart."

She barked a laugh. "If that's the condition you'll keep your mouth shut, then just forget everything I've just said. I trust you'll decide on your own, but until I can hear it from you that you will help without such a stupid condition, then don't even try to help." And with that, she shut the phone.

---

She sighed and laid the phone back down. Tamaki came up behind her and smiled, trying to make her smile back. But she was sad, and she missed him ever so, but she wasn't going to go and break her heart again, like so long ago.

And she didn't want to get Tamaki upset again... like back in school...

---

On Haruhi's second last year at school, she realised that she had acquired a feeling towards the one man she never thought possible to feel anything towards.

As she walked towards school, she saw him walking towards her, and like any fan girl, she hid behind a bush and watched him walk past. But what she saw got her upset.

Clinging on his arm like a lock was Kazuna, laughing, gossiping and flirting with him. Haruhi knew it as a natural thing for Kazuna to do, as they had been 'friends' (whatever that meant in Kazuna's warped mind), but she knew about Haruhi's feelings. So what was she doing?

"Haru-chan!" the twins grinned as they came up behind her. She swore her heart leaped out of her chest, and Kyouya turned to look over at her. She cursed the twins and walked off. Kyouya watched after her as she stormed away, and she could hear Kazuna explain what a weak person Haruhi was, what with no money or power.

Kyouya, for some strange reason, wasn't listening to anything she said, and a moment later, he pulled away from their interlocked arms and walked after Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you?" She turned around to glare at him while she walked, then turned back and made sure she didn't run into anybody or anything. "Haruhi—"

That's when Tamaki came into the fold.

Tamaki finally realised that the feelings he had for Haruhi weren't father instincts, but actually feelings of love (which he'd finally understood after Kyouya spent hours with him, explaining). And now, he was determined to keep his lover safe from the hands of any meddler.

"Stay away from Haruhi," Tamaki came towards Kyouya, stopping him from moving forward another step. "Can't you see she doesn't want to be seen with you?"

Kyouya looked stunned at Tamaki. "Move out of the way, Tamaki," he growled after wiping the expression from his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

With one powerful push, Tamaki landed on his bottom on the floor. He stood up slowly and stared deeply into Kyouya's eyes. "You won't touch me again," he snarled, grabbing his best friends' collar.

And then Kyouya pushed Tamaki's arms away, grabbing his collar too, lifting him off the floor. But Tamaki didn't look scared. He looked like he didn't care at all.

"You will stay out of my way," Kyouya spat, throwing Tamaki onto the floor, and stormed off, chasing after Haruhi. Tamaki got up and dusted his uniform as he watched Kyouya search for Haruhi to apologize for whatever it was she didn't want to see him for.

From that day on, the two weren't best friends anymore. The saying 'Keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer' became a saying throughout the school where Kyouya and Tamaki were involved, and even the teachers were careful not to put the two in a pair.

They were from that day on known as adversaries.

---

Uh, yeah, well, that was chapter 4... I have no idea what to add next, and I am seriously tired. I only slept 5 hours a night for 2 weeks, and I can't keep my head up. Maybe I should change the music I'm listening to... It's 'When you believe' from Prince of Egypt :P Yes, I am a geek xD

Well, nothing really happened in this chapter, except you got a look into the past at why Tamaki hates Kyouya, and now I have to go to the shower and wash off the wax from my legs and arms xD I went for a wax today, and I think that the legs hurt more then the arms. Don't all you girls agree? My sister says that the arms hurt more then the legs, but I didn't even notice the pain in my arms. With my legs, I almost kicked the hair-dressed in the head lol but she moved away before I could :P

Okay, yeah... I CAN'T KEEP MY EYES OPEN ANYMORE! OMG! KILL ME!

Today was the last day of school, and guess what – I was so _lucky_, that I started sneezing a few times in class. I thought it was nothing, but now – my nose is runny, my throats hurt, I have a bit of a head-ache, my feet are freezing and the heater is on its highest, and I'm sneezing like crazy. And the bad thing is that I'm not allowed to have tea because I just recently got braces and I'm not allowed to have caffeine, sugar, or hot stuff. Fucking braces . (excuse my French).

So yeah, I'll have next chapter up soon. Not tomorrow, though, coz I'm sleeping all day, then going to my cousins house, getting shoes, then getting my face dyed, then I have to get my hair done, and I'm off to the ball, and I won't have time to even start writing the next chapter, unless I get home (at 11 PM) and I don't feel tired or sick. Then again, if I feel sick, I might not go to the ball – no, no way that's happening, I am so going to the ball. I like the Snt Samaritan guys, and I want to wear my 300 dollar dress... T.T and I want to see my friends dress – I've never seen her in a dress (unless you include the school uniform) and I'm curious lol she won't tell me anything about it, and I want to know! AND I WANT TO SHOW OFF MY DRESS!

Right... why am I putting this all in here? COZ I LIKE TO BRAG A LOT! xD Okay, I'm going to post this up now and go wash my hair and the wax (that has been on my legs and arms for about 7 hours; heh...) So yeah... BYE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE ANOTHER REVIEW OR I WILL SEND EVIL TEDDY-BEARS WITH HAND-GRENADES AND MACHINE GUNS TO GET YOU na-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a :P

ammii


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed, but mostly to HikaruHiitachin, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, KiaraAngel, Rangerette, and everyone else who reviewed, xD Also, thankyou so much to Erilin-Chan, as I might use the idea you had xD heehee

(_This was written last night_)

I don't like writing on paper, but I can't be bothered sitting up and typing into the computer, so paper it is.

I was just reading some reviews, and I've been thinking: you guys seriously don't like Tatsuki, do you? Lol, well, pray to god or whatever you pray to (I don't believe in god – I believe in everything except a god, except maybe the Egyptian and Roman gods :P) that you won't have to live with me. I'm a spoiled little brat too, and I throw the biggest tanty's. I'd make you go crazy. If I don't get whatever I want, I get depressed, scream a lot, maybe break a few walls here and there, and then feel like killing myself. You should have seen – when I got Sinclair (my mouse) I was gonna get him without telling my parents but my sister wouldn't let me bring a mouse into the car so she made me call my parents and tell them. When they both said no, I left and went to the book store, looking for a fantasy, romance or horror book, or all in 3. Then my dad called. I yelled at him, said I hated my life and shut the phone in his face. Got the mouse in the end (my sister talked my mum into letting me have it), didn't talk to my dad for about 3-4 days. Lol

The point...? I'M ALMOST LIKE TATSUKI! Except I love my parents (most times) and I know how to save my own money and take precious care of anything my parents get me. I also don't make my mum go on her knee's and scrub the house clean when I know I have friends over. I don't care if the house is dirty or not. On my birthday, I had people come over and I had clothes flying everywhere in my room xD

Okay, here's chapter 5 now xD THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED:)

---

Chapter 5

---

Kyouya put the phone back down and sighed. Why wouldn't she give him a second chance? If she only gave him the chance to explain, maybe she would forgive him and then he would be able to divorce from Kazuna and re-marry Haruhi.

No, there wasn't a chance. He knew since school that Haruhi was a stuck up little girl, and she wouldn't like to listen to reason so easily.

And anyway – how would he be able to explain the night he raped her? He wasn't drunk, and he knew exactly what he was doing, but the thing was it wasn't that he _couldn't _stop himself... he _wouldn't_ stop himself. He wanted her, and he knew he only had one last chance at having her, and maybe even a child, but that was a bit of a dream. Even if he had gotten her pregnant, she would have divorced him before saying anything about the child, as she had done, and would keep him out of the blue.

But it was just one more chance he longed for. If she was able to give him one more chance, he would be satisfied. And if he ruined that chance, he wouldn't complain and would leave Haruhi and her child to live in peace, maybe sending in 10,000 dollars a month for the two to live on.

She wouldn't give him the chance he wished for. And why? Because he'd already had a million chances, and he ruined them all. She wasn't going to listen to anymore reason, and she wasn't going to trust him ever again.

---

"Hati, I'm hungry."

He turned around to look at the random girl who'd just run away from her home. "Go home and eat then," he said absentmindedly. He was starting to get a _little bit_ irritated at his friend.

She laughed. "I'm not going home ever again. I want to see the world, and I want to find my dad. I bet he'd be a better parent then mum."

Before Hati could retort, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Hati stood up quickly and ushered Tatsuki into the cupboard before he answered the door. "Coming!" he yelled out. He closed the cupboard quickly and ran to his bedroom door, asking "What is it?"

Standing at the door was Tamaki, old and tired (and did I mention going bold?). "I thought I heard voices."

Hati shook his head. "I was talking to myself. You know how I like to talk to myself when I do math homework."

Tamaki laughed. "Good lad." He smiled at his son and ruffled up his hair. "Look, I have a question. Do you know anything about where Tatsuki might be?"

"No, why should I?" he lied.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I just thought maybe I should ask you. You aren't lying to me by any chance, are you?"

"No dad, I would never."

Tamaki nodded. "Okay, I believe you," he said. "Well, I have some files to check. You mother says to go downstairs to eat in half an hour, okay?"

"Okay."

Hati felt bad about lying to his dad, but he promised Tatsuki not to tell anyone anything, and he wasn't one to break a promise.

---

Haruhi coughed into her fist. This used to be a traditional thing, but now the coughing had gotten worse. Her chest hurt with every cough, and she couldn't breathe at some points.

"Why not go see a doctor?" Hikaru asked as he came up behind her.

She shook her head. "I have to be on guard until Tatsuki comes back," she said.

He frowned. "Forget the monkey for once. Go see a doctor. You're going to worry yourself to death if you don't go."

"He's right," Kaoru said, peering over his shoulder. "We'll go search for Tatsuki while you go for a check-up."

Haruhi sighed. "Okay." She walked towards the front door and opened it, when she was stopped.

"Wait, how are you going to get there by yourself?" Kaoru asked.

"I was going to walk."

Hikaru beamed. "You're going to walk?" he gapped. When Haruhi nodded, he took out his mobile from his pocket and called for a limo to pick her up. She twitched slightly and told him she didn't need it, but he turned a deaf ear towards her.

When the limo arrived, he pushed her in. "When you get to the doctors, tell them the Hitachiin brothers sent you and that you went for a check-up."

"And tell them to call us if you've got anything serious," Kaoru added, both the twins freakishly solemn for what seemed the first time.

They ordered the driver to go straight to the doctors and to not stop, and they were off. Haruhi sighed. _This is a bit too much_, she thought to herself as she saw people staring at the limo from outside her window.

---

The next day, Kyouya decided what he was going to do. He was going to search for his daughter and take her back to her mother. This would give Kyouya 2 opportunities he'd wanted for a long time. 1, he would be able to see his daughter for the first time. 2, he would be able to see Haruhi again.

He felt he needed to see Haruhi again to live. Now that he'd heard her voice for the first time in 15 years, he was addicted, like on a drug. Haruhi _was_ his addiction – she _was_ his drug.

He pulled on a jacket and walked out his office. Kazuna was walking towards his office and smiled when she saw him emerge. "Hello, love," she sighed happily, hugging him around the neck. He pushed her off slowly after she kissed him and walked off. "Where are you going?"

"Out," he answered simply.

She crossed her arms as she watched him leave. "You never tell me anything," she grumbled (like the typical house-wife), then turned and walked away to the other side of the house.

When Kyouya exited, he realised he'd no idea where to start. So he pulled out his mobile and called for a limo, which appeared 5 minutes later. He entered and told the driver to drive until he found co-ordinations.

Once he'd seated himself, he pulled out one of the spare lap-tops from a secret compartment behind a chair and typed in a word into a human-search base, a site which he'd used for years to find anyone's home in all of Japan.

A long list of names came up, and he scrolled down the screen to find the list of people whose names started with the letter of whom he was looking for. He kept scrolling down until he found 3 people with the same name.

He clicked on the first name and a picture of a blonde lady with blue eyes came up. He pressed the backspace button and returned to the original page, and pressed the second name. This time, a picture of a lady with brown hair and large brown eyes appeared – a face he could never forget.

He scrolled underneath the picture and found the address, told the driver what it was and waited patiently to see his loved Haruhi again. Maybe that could be a good start.

---

I have to go to the shower now, so I'll continue the next part of this chapter when I get out. Thanks for waiting patiently.

---

Ahhh... now I feel refreshed... ,' ) (can you see the face? Lol) And I just came back from the hairdressers again after another wax :P now my face hurts, but I just got 6 DVD's that just came out in the movies, with the exception of 2 which haven't yet xD Okay, I'll continue the chapter now :)

---

A black limousine appeared in front of the house, and Hikaru poked his head out the front door to see who it was. The windows were tinted perfectly and you couldn't see anything from inside.

Or it was the fact that it was a dark person that was inside who blended with the black windows.

The door opened and a foot appeared underneath. And then, a tall person with dark hair, dark onyx eyes and a pair of glasses slipping from his nose stood out and looked over at the house.

"What he hell are you doing here?!" snapped Hikaru as Kyouya walked towards the house.

"Why, it's good to see you again too," Kyouya nodded. "I need a word with Haruhi. Is she here?"

"She's gone out," Hikaru sneered. "Go home. You aren't wanted here."

Kyouya shook his head. "I need to speak to Haruhi."

"You can go speak to her in hell!" Hikaru roared as Kaoru came out to see what the ruckus was about. When he saw Hikaru was about to slash out at Kyouya, he grabbed him and kept him in grasp. "Go home! No-one wants you here!"

"I only came to talk to Haruhi," Kyouya said stubbornly. "Where will I be able to find her?"

"You can find her up my –"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped, silencing his immature brother. "We'll tell her you stopped by."

"That will be appreciated," Kyouya agreed and turned back to enter into the limo. "Make sure she calls me again. I wish to help her."

"Kyouya."

He turned his head as he sat to look at the more mature twin.

"Good to see you again," he smiled.

Kyouya gave a small smile too. "Good to see you too."

He closed his door and the limo drove off.

Hikaru pulled away from Kaoru and glared at him without a word. Then he shoved past his brother and stomped into the house. Kaoru sighed and looked out into the distance. "Hikaru, you're so juvenile. You couldn't see the hurt and sadness in his eyes..."

---

HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER??

Okay, it took me 3 days to write it, so pleaseeeeeeeee tell me it was good!

OMG! THE BALL WAS YESTERDAY! IT WAS SO GOOD! My friend (Caroline) looked SO PRETTY! She finally got a hair-cut! AND VINO! Omg, the stalker-guy that always wears the cowboy belt was ALL OVER HER! (Yeah, I saw him ask you to dance, don't lie!) And omg, all the girls had such pretty dresses! Hee-hee, and guess what! Surprise surprise, I met a guy! His names Nathan, but guess what... I forgot to get his number Xo so I've been trying to stalk him on myspace and Google, but it ain't progressive. So I'm just gonna have to wait till the year 12 formal! (Oh noes!)

Wanna see pics from last night? GREAT! I want to show them off:D Add me to myspace:

www. myspace. com/ amnoyingammii

(lol de ja-vu?) _(if the address doesn't come up, it's the myspace thingy with amnoyingammii at the end lol)_ HOPE TO SEE EVERYONE ON MYSPACE SOON :D I'd love to make tones of new friends :)

I dropped coke on my dress yesterday! Xo I was so pissed! Now there's a big-ass stain on the dress and I've only worn it once T.T And my shoes were so annoying! There was this one time when my feet were aching so much that I took the shoes of in the 2 second break between the time we had to get ready for the next dance, and they started the music n I spent 5 minutes just hopping on 1 foot, trying to stick the other shoe in lol. So I think I learnt a lesson there: don't ever put off buying shoes till the last day – EVER! And now, my feet hurt so much that I'm not able to walk around the house at all. If I want to walk, I have to step on the sides of my feet to the kitchen (where there are COLD TILES) and then let the cold seep through my feet and numb the pain :) heehee

Anyway, yeah, please review :) I would really like some encouraging reviews!

(Oh, and LOL at Cowwi3s – thanks for the review, I laughed like crazy :P)

If you don't review, I'm gonna send either teddy-bears with hand-grenades and machine-guns to get you, OR a blood thirsty vampire who hasn't snacked in a week to get you, so unless you want a SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH (from both who will use all their might to get you hurt xD) **U WILL REVIEW! **Lol :) Thankyou!

Amnoying Ammii :) (and if you have ever crossed paths with me on youtube, I am also known as Blooddyy – watch my clips!)

GOODBYE! Till next time, my friends!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! GUESS WHAT!! I GOT A NEW LAPTOP!! It's so awesome! I love it so much! The screen is HUGE and the layout is awesome! xD AND THE KEYBOARD! IT'S SOFT AND EASY TO USE! Of course, a lot of the keys are in different places then my last laptop, but I can deal uh, I have no idea why the grammar check isn't working... I'll have to check that out in a minute. Oh, hey I found it:D

Now, I'll just start on chapter 6 now Hope you all enjoy!

---

Chapter 6

---

As Haruhi exited the limo to go back into the confines of her home, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru sitting outside on the balcony, both of them sulking. She raised an eyebrow in wonder and walked towards them. "What's wrong?" she asked. Hikaru looked up to see her, but didn't smile.

"What did the doctor say today?" Kaoru asked.

She shrugged. "He said he would like to see me again tomorrow."

"Again?"

She nodded. "He said it shouldn't be something serious, but there's no harm in double-checking."

Kaoru sighed. "We have to tell you something."

Haruhi perked her ears. "What is it?"

"Kyouya came to see you today."

She blinked. "Came?" she repeated. "As in, here?"

Kaoru nodded.

"How on earth was he able to find my address?"

He shrugged. "He _is_ the president..."

She sighed. "He probably wants to help find Tatsuki..."

"Well, he can go to hell!" Hikaru snapped. "You aren't going to let him help you!"

"I have to," Haruhi disagreed. "He's her father. She should have a right to know someday."

"I thought you told Kyouya you didn't want her to know who her father was."

Haruhi looked down at her feet, not opening her mouth. She found a couch near her and sat. "Well..." she started. "I have to tell you something." The twins blinked at her and sat silently as they waited for her to continue. "The doctor said that there's a small chance that..." She coughed into her fist. "...that I might be severely sick..."

The twins blinked again without a word. Then, finally, Hikaru spoke up. "I thought you said that he said there was nothing wrong with you—"

"I lied. I just didn't want to get you worried," she cried as Hikaru stood up with un-common human speed.

"Worried?" Hikaru repeated. "You think we're _worried_? Oh, we're more then worried! Why didn't you tell us before?"

"There are more important things happening now."

"More important than your own health?!"

She stood too. "I know it might not mean much to you, but I have a daughter out there who might be alone and starving! I don't care at this very moment about my own health, because I'm old and I've lived my life, but Tatsuki is young and has the whole world to look forward to! And right now, for me, Tatsuki's health is more important than anything."

"You idiot!" Hikaru snapped. "She doesn't give a damn about your health, but here you are, forgetting yourself and thinking only about her!"

"Tell me, Hikaru, if you were in my position, would you not do the same thing?"

He looked questioningly at her. "What do you mean?"

"If I had disappeared and you had some kind of cancer, wouldn't you forget about your health and look for me instead?"

"Of course I would, but that's because I know you care—"

"Cancer?" Kaoru interrupted his brother.

Haruhi covered her mouth quickly and cursed under her breath.

"Did you say cancer?" he asked again.

"I..."

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, also standing now.

"He said nothing," she lied, looking down at the floor.

"What – did – he – say?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We have to find Tatsuki first, and then I'll explain everything. Okay?"

The twins shared a quick glance and turned back to her. "Haruhi, listen to us," Kaoru said, walking towards her and taking her hand into his. "Tatsuki isn't important at the moment. Your health – it's the most important thing right now. What will we do if you die – god forbid – and Tatsuki has nowhere to go?"

"Exactly why she needs to know who her father is," Haruhi said. "If she doesn't find out now, there probably won't ever be a chance, and everything would be over."

"Tamaki is her god-father," Hikaru reminded her.

"But that won't satisfy her enough. Look, I know her more then anyone," she said, interrupting Kaoru as he was about to argue. "Just agree with me for once and do as I ask. It's not much. I'm just asking you to find Tatsuki, tell her who her father is, and not care about my health until later. That's all I'm asking. Don't worry – I'm a strong woman. I won't let my life go away without a fight."

---

A week later, Tatsuki decided it was time to finally move out of the cupboard in Hati's room and move over to Melanie's house.

"Uh, finally!" she stretched as she jumped out the window and landed safely on the soft grass. "I hope Melanie doesn't make me live in her cupboard too."

Once at Melanie's house, she smiled and threw a rock up at her friends' window. Melanie's head popped up in the frame and her jaw dropped in surprise. Tatsuki smiled and waved. Melanie opened her window and yelled down, "Tatsuki! What are you doing here? Everyone's been looking all over for you! Come up here, quickly!"

"My pleasure," she grinned and climbed the veins that were growing along the side of the house. "Hey Mel," she smiled once up on the balcony. "Missed me?"

Melanie pulled Tatsuki into a huge bear hug and tears sprung from her eyes. "Where the hell have you been?" she cried. "I thought you were kidnapped! I was so worried!"

"I thought Hati would have told you," Tatsuki blinked. "I thought I told him to tell you..."

"You bitch," Melanie sneered. "You scared the friggen shit out of me. I thought you were kidnapped, rapped then killed. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Sorry."

"So, where have you been all week?"

"Hiding in Hati's cupboard."

"Are you serious? Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"I knew that here was the first place the cops'll search, so I thought, where else but Hati's house?" she grinned, as if it was a smart idea. "Nobody suspected a thing. It was a fully executed plan."

"Wait, so you're telling me you _ran-away_?" Melanie asked, finally understanding. "From what?"

"From my mum, of course," Tatsuki said dully, as though it was _so_ obvious. "I decided to run away because she's a stupid cow that doesn't let me do anything. She didn't even tell me who my father was when I asked _nicely_. So I ran off."

Melanie twitched. "You... you... you're..."

"Go on, tell me I'm excellent!" Tatsuki grinned.

"You're an_ idiot!_" she yelled. "You don't know how scared Aunt Haruhi is! She's been at the doctors about 9 times in 1 week. And I overheard Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru telling daddy and Uncle Mori and Honey that she's ended up with cancer."

"Cancer?" Tatsuki blinked.

"Yes, _cancer_!" Melanie scoffed. "Looks like your wish came true. Aunt Haruhi is dying and she doesn't care, because she wants to know that you're safe."

Tatsuki shrugged. "Oh well."

Melanie stared at her in shock. "What did you just say?"

She repeated herself and Melanie snapped.

"How can you say that about your own mother?! You're lucky you have one – my mum's an actress, so I don't ever get to see her, but you... You get to see your mum everyday and talk to her about girly stuff. I don't have anything like that."

"You have me for that," Tatsuki blinked, actually puzzled. What was her point?

Melanie gapped. "You're impossible! Aunt Haruhi has given you everything you've ever asked for, and _this_ is how you repay her? How can you be so brainless? She's the one who brought life to you and brought you into this world—"

"With more help from my dad," Tatsuki snapped. When Melanie didn't reply and Tatsuki knew that she wasn't going to until she was finished, she continued. "I want to at least know who my dad is. That's all I want."

"No it isn't. You want more. You want your mum to die and you want to live with your dad, who's probably some rich ass-hole who must have been an idiot for leaving Aunt Haruhi because he doesn't understand that she's the most wonderful person in the world." She paused, then added, "Just like you."

"You don't understand anything! You'll never understand what my life is like!"

"No, I don't understand," she nodded solemnly, "but neither do you. You _think_ your life is a mess, but there are people in the world who have it even worse then you. You should be grateful you have a mother who cares for you over her own health and food on the table. If not for that, then you should be ashamed of yourself. I would be."

Tatsuki's face boiled with anger, and she picked up her backpack, which she'd thrown over the balcony while climbing the veins. "Screw you," she growled, then turned and climbed back down to the floor.

"Where are you going?" Melanie asked.

She didn't answer and walked away.

"Oi, Tatsuki! Where are you going?" When there was no reply, Melanie yelled, "I think the best place for you is home, because Aunt Haruhi is considering telling you who your father is so if she does die – touch wood – you'll have someone to live with who has more money then anybody in the world!"

Tatsuki thought a moment after her friend said that, and smiled. _Good. I hope she does die, so I can finally live with my dad. _

---

Kyouya picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Have you had any sign of Tatsuki yet?" a sad Haruhi asked.

"Sadly, none yet," he sighed. "I'll be sure to call you if there is any information on her whereabouts, and you call me as soon as you know anything too. Okay? I want to meet her face-to-face, not ear-to-ear."

There was a grumble that Kyouya couldn't understand, and she finally said, "Okay." There was a cough, and Kyouya started getting worried for her health. He'd heard the rumours, not from the twins, but from the hospital – as his older brother _was_ the president of it – but he didn't believe it. He couldn't. He thought that if the day ever did come for him to meet his daughter, he wanted to get a quick divorce from Kazuna and re-marry to Haruhi so they could have a happily-ever-after. But then again, that never really happened in real life.

"How are you fairing?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, and he could tell that she was lying. She never could lie, ever since school. "Just a bit of chest pain."

"I, uh, hope you're okay."

"I'm fine," she repeated. "How about you? How are you going in the big-chair?"

He laughed – a rare and wondrous thing that not even his wife had seen. "It's all great. I just wish it was you I was sharing all this with..."

"What, isn't Kazuna screwing your balls off anymore?" Haruhi asked grimly. He was appalled by what she said and couldn't find himself to speak. "I can't believe you would stoop so low to say something so ignorant. You should know that I will never live with you again, and I won't ever trust you. As for love you, that could be a whole different story, but I would never accept an invitation to actually take your hand again – not after what you'd done.

"Trust is a hard thing to obtain, Mr Ohtori," she continued. "Sometimes it can take an eternity to finally get it back, but most times, once you've lost it, you can't get it back. Have a good day," she said, and was followed by a beeping.

He put the phone down and looked down at the floor. He'd known Haruhi was stubborn and smart but he didn't expect something like this to happen.

He sighed and stood up, exiting the confines of his office and walking down the stairs to the living room. Once downstairs, he saw Kazuna watching television.

"Hello," she smiled up at him, a smile he resented for breaking him up with his dream-woman and real soul-mate. "Who are you talking to on the phone almost everyday? I think, seeing as I am your wife, that I have a right to know."

"It's none of your concern," he said coldly, sitting on the couch opposite her.

She watched him a moment and turned the TV off. "Where have you been going everyday?" she asked, leaning forward. "It seems like you're in a different world at the moment. As your wife, I find it is my duty to know where you've been going, and what you've been doing."

"Being my wife gives you no obligations," Kyouya snapped. "And what I do with my free time is none of your concern, so you should just stick that big nose of yours in your own business and leave me alone." He stood and walked away, Kazuna watching him with narrowed eyes.

---

Yeah... how was that? Is it good? I spent a while trying to write this, and I'm kind of proud of it, even though there probably wasn't much... um, I want to say sorry to everyone that Haruhi has cancer, but don't worry : . I'm gonna give this story a happy ending wink wink nudge nudge

OMG I LOVE THIS SONG

**Bu aksam olurum  
**_Tonight i'm going to die,  
_**Beni kimse tutamaz  
**_Nobody can hold me down  
_**Sen beni tutamazsin  
**_U cant hold me down  
_**Yildizlar tutamaz  
**_The stars cant hold me down  
_**Bir turum gibi duserim gozlerinden  
**_I am falling deep into ur eyes  
_**Gozlerin beni tutamaaaz  
**_Ur eyes can't hold me down  
_**Bu aksam olurum, sirf sinin icin, ****beni**** olum biri anlamaaaz  
**_I'll die tonight, just for you, and nobody will understand_

(It's a Turkish song, in bold is the actual lyrics, in italics is the English translation by me)

A bit... convenient? Ne? lol anyway, I'll post this up now. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter :) the next chapter might be a little more interesting lol but then again, what should I know? I'm, just an author who loves fanfic stories, cartoons, vampires, war, death, blood and uh... her friends : . heh

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE (coughtwopeoplecough)WHO ADDED ME TO MYSPACE! xD

AND THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I had a talk with a youtube director about one of his/her clips (lol) and I asked if it was okay if i wrote a fanfic inspired on their clip, and they said yes :) so keep an eye out on another ouran Kyouya/Haruhi story, with a bit of a triangle between Kyouya, Haruhi and Tamaki :)

I LOVE THE WORLD! And I need the toilet now (the third time in 1 hours O.o) so yeah, I'm gone, enjoy! xD

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR EVIL TEDDY BEARS AND EVIL VAMPIRES (that aren't supposed to be evil in the first place) AND WILD BOARS THAT ARE POISONED WITH VAMPIRE BLOOD WILL COME AND GET YOU AND KILL YOU xD yes im a violent person :) u shuld read my story vampiric codes xD its BLOODY xD heehee


	7. Chapter 7

Heehee – I just balanced a tissue box on my head from the lounge room to my room xD

THANKYOU TOE VERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love you all so much right now :)

To the anonymous reviewer known as REgine, thanks for the ideas x) but the thing is, I already have this thing hitting me in the back of the head telling me to divorce Kyouya and Kazuna anyway, so yeah – I did say this story might have a happy ending! Then again, I might make it tragic, as I love a good cry :) heehee (laughs evilly!) MUAHAHA!

(_I wrote this in bed last night__this morning_)

I'm lying down in bed and my feet are freezing. It's 4.30 in the morning, I just had toast, and now I gotta sleep, but I can't be bothered, so I'm going to write chapter 7. Hope everyone enjoys! xD PS: I don't understand my own handwriting right now O.o

---

Chapter 7

---

_Ring__-ring_...

"Hello? Tatsuki?"

"Hey, Aunt Haruhi? This is Melanie."

Haruhi sighed. "I thought you were Tatsuki."

"Well, no, I'm not, but I have something to tell you."

---

"I have a lead on where my daughter may be!" Haruhi exclaimed as she rushed into the living room where Tamaki, Mori and Honey were sitting. "Melanie just called. She says Tatsuki was at her house only a few minutes ago. She couldn't have gotten far! We have to go find her!" She coughed and fell to her knees.

Tamaki ran to her side to help her up, and told Honey to go and get her Asthma pump which the doctor had subscribed for her in case she had a cough attack, such as now.

"Don't stress yourself too much," Tamaki said as he handed over her asthma pump, caressing her cheek in comfort. "Don't worry, we'll find Tatsuki no matter what. I'm sure a 15 year old girl doesn't exactly have much place to go. We'll find her. It's okay."

"But what if she's hurt? What if she's—"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," someone said from the front door with the tone of boredom. They all turned to look who was there and saw Tatsuki yawning and walking towards her room.

"Tatsuki!" Haruhi goggled at her daughter. "You're home!"

"Yeah, I'm home," she nodded. "I heard that you got sick, so I came back to see how you were doing."

"Oh, Tatsuki..." Haruhi smiled. She'd never done something like that before. (But of course, as we all know, Tatsuki was lying and didn't care one bit for her mothers' health then she did for a neighbours dying cat.)

Tamaki helped Haruhi off the ground and sat her onto the couch. Tatsuki sat on the couch opposite her and watched dully as Tamaki, Mori and Honey sat beside her, although far enough to give her enough air to breathe.

"Where have you been?" Mori asked while Haruhi controlled her breathing.

Tatsuki shrugged. "Out and about. You know. Couldn't stand being at home, but then when I heard mum was sick, I couldn't just stay back and watch. I realised I have to be here for her."

Mori and Honey glanced at each other with dull features. She'd never said anything like this... and they were thinking the exact same thought: _You didn't come here to take care of your mother. You came here to learn of your father and watch your mother die._ How a child could be so un-sensitive to their parents, they didn't know, but they knew one thing: Haruhi was a fool for spoiling her as she did. If Haruhi had hit her daughter at least once in the past, then maybe, just maybe, Tatsuki wouldn't be like this.

"Tatsuki, I have something important to tell you," Haruhi said after a moments' awkward silence. Another silence ran through the room, and Haruhi let out a deep sigh. "About your father."

Tamaki shook his head. "It's a bad idea," he grumbled. "She doesn't have to know—"

"Tamaki, please, I know you two went through a lot of differences in the years, but please, I only ask you one favour."

He blinked at her. "Anything."

"Can you call him and tell him she's here?"

He gapped at her. "He can go to hell!"

"Please," she said softly. "For me."

"Can't Mori or Honey do it?" he snapped.

Haruhi gave a weak smile. "I would rather you talk to him – as friends. Put all your differences aside and take away your vow of silence from him for one moment. I'd really appreciate it if you did that for me." Her large brown, wrinkled eyes looked deeply into his purple ones.

He sighed. "Okay," he said, standing from the couch. "But this aint gonna be pretty."

Haruhi smiled up at him and turned to Mori, who was also smiling at Tamaki and what she'd done. "Think it'll work?" she asked him.

"I think it will bring pieces of them back together."

"I don't know," Honey said, a look of concern on his face. "It could also separate them further, if they let fate have that chance upon them."

Mori smiled and laid a hand on his head. "I think you're getting too old and are worrying too much."

---

Tamaki pulled the phone up to his ear and dialled in the number which sat next to the telephone. Hopefully, it would be the pizza shop or something, not the presidents' house.

"Hello?"

Tamaki cursed under his breath. "Good evening, Kyouya."

There was silence. Then, "Tamaki?"

"Yes, old friend."

"What do you want?" Kyouya snapped.

"Haruhi asked if you can come over to her home. Tatsuki has arrived."

"She couldn't get somebody else to call me instead of a worthless man like you?" Kyouya asked with sarcasm.

Tamaki growled. "If you think I volunteered to call you, you are highly mistaken, you in conceit, stubborn, old cow. I made a vow of silence to you, and I wished this day would never come, but because Haruhi has asked of it, I obey."

"That's a bit stupid, such is your style," Kyouya said. "If she'd asked you to jump from a cliff, would you?"

"If she so desires it, of course."

Kyouya smirked. "Typical Tamaki."

"What's that meant to mean?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "Okay, tell Haruhi I will be there in 10-15 minutes."

"Sure, no problem."

"Oh, and Tamaki..." He pulled the phone to his ear. "I think you should leave before I get there."

Tamaki laughed. "If you think I'd miss the terror on your daughters face when she realises that the president is her father, you're wrong. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He shut the phone and walked back into the lounge-room, where everyone was sitting silently.

"What did he say?" Haruhi asked.

"He'll be here soon," he shrugged. "Uh, Haruhi, can I please talk to you?" he asked, motioning his head to the kitchen.

Haruhi stood and followed him in. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" he asked. "I mean, I don't think she'll be very happy to know that he'd abandoned her—"

"But he didn't abandon her," Haruhi interrupted, shaking her head. "_I'm_ the one who abandoned her. I abandoned her hope when she needed it, and I haven't done anything for her. So I'm going to do something for her, something she would never have expected. I'm going to get her to meet her father and if she so wishes it, I'm going to let her live with him."

Tamaki shook his head. "I understand you want her to have a good and happy life, but even if she does live with him, she'll never be satisfied. She's a brat who needs to be taught that she's got a fortunate life, unlike those who are living on the streets."

"Tamaki, you don't understand." She coughed into her fist a couple times and looked back up at him. "I'm sick, and even if you are her god-father, she needs to know the truth."

"But—"

"Don't complain. He's already on his way, anyway, so there's nothing you can do anymore." She pushed past him towards the living room but paused at the door. Without turning, she said, "I only asked you to call Kyouya so you two could talk again and maybe tie things up with each other, but that didn't work too well, did it?" and walked back into the living room, leaving Tamaki alone in the kitchen to think about what she'd just said.

---

Kyouya sat in the back of the limo and asked the driver to go to Haruhi's house. As they were driving on, Kyouya wondered what his daughter was going to look like. He wondered about what school she'd been going to. There was a big chance that it was most probably Ouran, and even if Haruhi had been poor, Tamaki would have had to pull a few strings and pay for her, keeping those facts from Haruhi, who would have denied, seeing as she didn't like to take money from others.

He remembered the day that the children of Ouran Academy went to the presidents' house, the second year he was elected. He wondered if she could have been any of the children that day, but the chances were large, just as large as the school.

---

(Hey, I'm watching Silent Hill at the moment, so I'm not paying much attention tot he story, and the movie looks like some scary-ass shit, so sorry if the rest of the chapter is a bit... uh... stupid... :) )

---

_6 months __ago..._

_"Okay guys, line up," the teacher called to the students as they entered the halls. "We don't want to disturb Mr Ohtori, now, do we?" _

_He stared dully at the students below and sighed. Another day entertaining students__ who weren't wearing a school uniform__. Just what he needed. _

_"Excuse me, Ohtori-Sama," a maid said as she entered his office. "The children are waiting downstairs for you to come down and take them on a tour." _

_He nodded. "Thankyou. I'll be down in a moment." _

_She nodded and closed the door as she exited. _

_He stood from his chair and plastered a smile to his lips, just as he'd done at the host club more then 13 years ago. He pulled open the door and walked down the stairs to greet the school. _

_"Good evening, Mr President," the teacher smiled. "My name is Mrs Hamada." _

_"Good evening," he smiled back. "So, what school are all these lovely, strapping, young-adults from?" _

_"Ouran Academy," Mrs Hamada said, and Kyouya could feel something warm up inside him. _

_"__Ah, I see," he nodded understandingly. "I myself used to go to Ouran Academy. Fun years, they were." _

_"Really?" she exclaimed, clearly astonished by her new discovery. "That's amazing! Do you know a Mr Kwando? He used to teach math." _

_"One of my favourite teachers," he smiled. "I used to love going to his classes. Were you ever a student there?" _

_"Oh, yes, I graduated from there __8 years ago. I loved it so much that after that, I decided to become a teacher there, even if I do have enough money for a life-time. Were you there at the time of a host club?" _

_He smirked. "I was the vice-president to the very first one. Tamaki Suoh – I presume you know who he is – was the first to ever create it, and he'd asked me to join." _

_"Sukoi!" she exclaimed. "I used to go to the host club everyday! I thought I'd seen your younger face in school before__, on one of the photo frames they had up__. I couldn't tell if it was yours__ or somebody else's, but I think now I can safely say it _was_ yours." She paused. "Oh, right, the children." She turned and looked at the students. "Guys, come and say good evening to Mr Ohtori." _

_16 students turned to look up at him, all smiling – but one. When Kyouya saw that she wasn't exactly happy to see him or be in his home, he was automatically interested in whom this girl could have been. She had dark brown hair down to her waist, __and soft onyx coloured eyes. She reminded him of somebody he'd seen before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _

_"Today we will just be going through the basic parts of the mansion," he explained, moving his eyes so he could see the faces of all the children. They all looked to be 15-16 years of age__, and all looked curious and anxious about meeting the great Ohtori Kyouya. "I hope __everybody enjoys their stay and has a good day." _

---

(Just finished watching Silent Hill lol it took me 2 hours to write only that... heehee, I suck :P)

---

He smiled. Those eyes had been exactly the same colour as his own ones, and her face was a face that he couldn't get out of his mind.

The limousine stopped and he looked out the window to see the old shattered house in which Haruhi had been living in for 15 years. He felt sorry for ever leaving her to live alone, and he wished he could make amends, but that would never happen.

He stepped out the car and looked upon him. The time was finally here. He was finally going to be able to call somebody his own. He felt like a husband waiting as his wife was in the ward at the hospital, in labour with their first child. He could finally call himself a proud father, even though 15 years too late.

---

"I think he's here," Honey cooed as he watched outside the window at the parking black limousine. "Oh yeah, he's here."

Haruhi sighed and looked up at her daughter. "Are you ready for the truth?"

Tatsuki nodded quickly. This was what she'd been waiting for all her life. Nothing was going to stop her from meeting her biological father. She didn't care who he was, even if he was a bum who lived on the streets. He'd be a better person then her mother, no matter what anybody said.

Mori walked towards the door and opened it as there was a knock. "Hello," Mori nodded at the guest.

A black polished shoe entered the room and Tatsuki looked up. She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be him... The president out of all people? She remembered the day she'd gone to see him at the mansion, but she didn't expect anything then... How could someone so perfect be the husband to someone so wrong?

Haruhi looked up at President Kyouya and grimaced. "Hello," she nodded up at him.

"Haruhi," he nodded, then walked to her side. He turned to look at the stunned girl that sat on the couch. "Is this...?"

Haruhi coughed into her fist, not a cough of sickness, but a cough to get their attention. "Kyouya, this is Tatsuki. Tatsuki, this is Kyouya Ohtori – your father."

Tatsuki blinked up at him. This couldn't be real... could it?

---

WELL! THAT'S THAT CHAPTER! I have to go to the movies tomorrow at 9.45AM and guess what the time is now... It's 4.20AM :o SO I HAVE ANOTHER 24 HOUR NIGHT . I can't be bothered sleeping, because if I did that would mean that I won't be able to wake up at any time, so I'm just gonna stay awake till about 8.30-ish and go to the shower (coz I haven't washed in about 4 days :P) and then I'll have to wake up my friend, and then we're off to the movies to see Star Dust. Just great, just _wonderful! _

WISH ME LUCK EVERYONE!

To the person who reviewed anonymously (whose name I can't remember at the moment coz I'm not on the internet now) I just want to say: If you didn't like the story, I'll repeat what I said in the first chapter. If you don't like the story now, it'll get better in the end. If you do like the story now, it'll still get better in the end. If you don't like it in the end, go screw yourself.

Thankyou to everyone who gave me _good_ reviews! xD I LOVE YOU ALL! Now my quest for the 24 hour night has begun...

REVIEW AGAIN IF YOU LOVE ME!! xD I know I love me :) GOODNIGHT AND SALUTATIONS EVERYONE! And be warned: if you do not review, I will send evil teddy bears with hand grenades and machine guns, vampires who are evil and very hungry, and wild boars who haven't had a good serving of meat in a long while. :) THANKYOU!

ammii


	8. Chapter 8

THANKYOU TO ALL THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS xD I LOVED THEM ALL!

(This was written at 12AM this morning)

I'm sorry I didn't have this chapter up _yesterday_, but I went shopping with some friends and only slept for 2-3 hours, and now, I have a flu (I'm pretty sure I'll be asleep for 16-hours tomorrow!) Also, because I'd gotten a new laptop, I had all my downloaded Ouran episodes on the old computer, so I bought a USB converter, but for some stupid reason, it wasn't working on my old computer, so I'm going back to Dick Smiths today with my old comp, new comp and converter thingy's I bought, and I'm gonna ask if they would be able to help. If not, then it's bye-bye my Ouran High School Host Club episodes, Black Blood Brothers episodes, Monster Princess episodes and Angel Feather episodes (I like to download anime :P) and pictures and music and video-clips and – just _EVERYTHING_ (except my stories, because if I can't get my stories onto the new computer, I _will_ kill myself... I have worked long and hard on those stories, and nothing – NOTHING I SAY! – will keep me from getting them on the new computer!)!

Uh, I'll stop rambling and write up chapter 8 now... If my memory serves me correct, I'm guessing we're at the part where Tatsuki meets Kyouya for the SECOND time, if you understood that in the last chapter.

(PS: STAR DUST WAS SUCH A GREAT MOVIE! FINALLY, A ROMANCE FILM ACTUALLY WORTH WATCHING!)

Sorry, here's chapter 8 :P

---

Chapter 8

---

Kyouya entered the room and looked down at the woman who sat on the couch and remembered her face instantly. She looked a horrid sight. Her hair was ruffled and messed up and she had purple bags underneath her eyes, either from stress, lack of sleep, or both.

The child that sat on the couch before him was looking up at him with shock. He remembered her. He remembered she was the girl who had gone to his mansion 6 months ago, the one with the large onyx eyes and light auburn hair that seemed to be un-interested in the tour.

She was his daughter...

"Hello Tatsuki," he smiled down at her.

"Hi," she said.

There was an awkward silence through the room. Then, Tamaki pulled out of his dark corner he'd been hiding in and tapped Kyouya on the shoulder. Kyouya turned slowly to look at the bolding blond man he'd known as his friend back in High School.

"Hello, Kyouya," he nodded. "You've changed."

"So have you," he grunted, looking up and down at the idiot, sizing him up.

Tatsuki stood up and walked slowly towards the dark man. "How is it possible that you are my father?" she asked. He turned and looked down at her. "How can someone so perfect have me as their child?"

Before he could answer, she turned on her heal and glanced at Haruhi. "Mother, I'm moving out," she said simply. "Why didn't you tell me the _president_ was my dad? If you'd told me this before, I'd have moved out ages ago!"

Haruhi sighed. "I knew you'd say something like that, and I won't deny you your wishes," she said.

Tamaki's face reddened with anger. "Haruhi! You can't just let her go like that—"

"We've been through this," she interrupted him with a soft tone. Her eyes were hidden beneath her hair, but Kyouya could see the soft tears that were forming and spilling slowly. "If she really does want to live with him, like I'd anticipated, I won't be the one to disagree with her."

Tamaki started grumbling and turned back to his dark corner.

"So, _dad_, what do you say? Can I live with you?" The child seemed to be straight-forward, and he kind of liked that about her. But then again, what would he tell Kazuna? He could have gone and divorced Kazuna at that moment, on the spot, but that still left the question about Haruhi. What would he do about her? He wanted to take Tatsuki home and care for her, but he had no idea about raising a child. He could have asked his maids to do it, but then that would mean that he wouldn't be able to see her much, and then there would be no use for being a father.

"Uh, I'll have to talk to your mother first," he said to the girl as she glared up at him. "Haruhi, may I see you a moment?"

Haruhi nodded and stood, then led him to the kitchen. "What is it? Having second thoughts?"

"Actually, I haven't thought it through enough. I'd love to take her from you, but then that would mean leaving you alone to take care of yourself. And I doubt you want to let go of her so soon."

"You can take her, I don't mind, as long as I can see her often. If you bring her here once a week to stay or even for a visit, that would be satisfactory enough. True, I will miss her like I'd missed you the day we'd separated, but I won't stop her from having what she wants."

He put a hand on her cheek as a tear rolled down and wiped it away with his thumb. "If you don't want me to take her, I won't."

She slapped his hand away and wiped her eyes quickly. "It's her choice. It's not mine, it's not yours. If she really wants it, she can have it."

"Haruhi, what's happened to you?" he asked, bending so they could be at eye level. "What's happened to the young lawyer inside of you?"

"It abandoned me when I trusted you and left my schooling," she snapped. "And now, because of that, I got stuck with her and wasn't able to make my mother proud. That girl hates me, and I think that she might be better off with the parent she loves, more then the one she hates. Take care of her."

He pulled her into a hug as she was about to start crying again. She didn't pull away. She let the warmth of his body fill her up and hugged him back as she let the tears fall from her eyes like rain-drops coming from the heavens.

"Please don't cry," he whispered sadly as he kissed her on the top of the head. "I never want to see you like this. She's your daughter, and you have to decide what you want to do with her. She's only 15, and she must follow your every word for at least another 3 years. You can't let her go out into the world alone yet."

"I know," she sighed, wiping her tears as they separated. "That's why I'm giving her to you. You can take better care of her then me."

He shook his head. "I won't take her."

She looked up at him quickly. "But this is what you've wanted for all your life."

"It is," he agreed, "but there's something else too that you've left out. Having only her will fill my heart with joy, but I will only be half complete. It's you who I need."

"Kyouya, don't... please..."

"What am I doing? I'm telling you the truth. If you would only give me another chance, I swear I won't waste it. I'll divorce Kazuna right this moment, just for you. I would fly to the sun and bring you back the flames if you ask." He took her hand into his. "Just give me one last chance."

"You'd wasted all your chances a long time ago. I won't give you another one."

"I'll prove myself to you. One last chance. If I blow it, I promise never to annoy you again. I'll stay out of your life forever more, even for Tatsuki."

She shook her head and pulled her hand back. "Make your decision about Tatsuki now or leave."

She turned around to the kitchen door to enter back into the lounge room, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. He grabbed her waist and hugged her into him, then lifted her head up with his other free hand and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He didn't know why he'd done it, but he wanted to show her that he loved her, and if she didn't accept it, at least he would have one last taste of her.

She didn't push away, but actually kissed him back and pulled his face into hers. "I love you," he said in the middle of the kiss. She heard him but didn't say anything back.

When they were parted from each other, Haruhi hid her face into his warm chest, and whispered the words that made him smile. "I love you, too. I always have. Even though you betrayed me, I couldn't stop loving you. You were my world, Kyouya, and I knew you would care for me until the end of the world. But I can't give you another chance. I don't want to have my heart ripped out of my chest, like those 15 years ago."

"I'll give you reason to trust me again," he said. "I'll do anything. Anything at all."

She giggled softly and looked up at him with a small smile. She took off his glasses and locked gazes with his dark onyx eyes. "You may be a handsome man, but you'll never understand what honesty and trust are. That's why I can't give you that one last chance. Not now, anyway. Maybe I can in the future, but time is rough for me at the moment, and I can't afford to have my heart broken again."

"You sound so sure that I'll break your heart, but you don't know that I will—"

"But _you_ don't know that you _won't_," she cut in. "I'm sure you would have heard from your brother or someone else the news about my cancer, so you should know I'm weak at the moment. I can't afford an operation yet, and I'm working over-time so I can get just that little extra money."

"I can ask my brother to give you the operation you need and I'll pay for you."

"I won't accept the money from you. I won't accept anything from you." She sighed. "Look, everyone is waiting inside for your answer, Tatsuki especially. Do what your heart says, but if you take Tatsuki from me, I won't mind. Just... don't disappoint her..."

He nodded after a moment, and they walked back into the lounge room, where an un-settling silence took them over. Tatsuki stood up quickly and watched them with anxious eyes. "So can I move out of this hell-hole and live with you?" she asked quickly.

He blinked at her coarseness. How could she have gotten such a mouth while living with Haruhi?

"_Well_?" she urged him to talk.

Haruhi turned to look up at him, and he sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Tatsuki's face fell and she stared up at him with shock. Tamaki, Mori and Honey also stared at him with stunned expressions, but not one face could be as alarmed about what he'd just said as Haruhi's. She knew exactly what he wanted, and saying that he didn't want to take Tatsuki home surprised her.

"What do you mean you won't let me live with you?" Tatsuki snapped. "What did you do?" she snarled at her mother. "What did you tell him? You probably told him I was a rotten brat who hated the fact of having a father. Well, you're wrong! I'd rather live with a father then live with you, you pathetic excuse of a human! I hate you!" She ran out the room towards her small bedroom and slammed her door closed, which shook the whole house.

Haruhi sighed, then looked up at Kyouya. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Why won't you let her live with you?"

"You said to follow my heart, and I did. I won't have her live with me unless you agree to come back with me too."

Tamaki barked a laugh. "Haruhi will never agree to such nonsense!"

"He's right," she nodded. "I told you, now isn't the time. And I told you to follow your heart, not your balls." Tamaki snickered behind his hand. "Do you want to change your decision?" she asked.

Kyouya stared at her with steel-like eyes a moment, then shook his head. "I don't."

"Well, it's so nice of you to drop by and shatter my child's hope," she snarled, then pointed to the door. "I think you enjoy breaking women's hearts, especially when they're women you truly love. You should leave now."

He moved his eyes away from her fire-filled ones and slowly walked out of the house. He bid farewell to Mori and Honey before he exited, then glared at Tamaki one last time, and closed the door behind him. He always thought he was a smart man, but now, he considered himself an idiot. That was his one and only chance to have the one thing in the world he'd always wanted, and he blew it. No more candles were burning on the birthday cake of chance, and he felt that the world came crashing down over his head.

---

Haruhi sighed and turned to look at her 3 friends. "Will one of you please talk to her? I have a feeling she doesn't want to see me right now."

"I'll do it," Mori said.

"Thankyou," Haruhi smiled up at him.

Tatsuki was laying on her stomach on her bed, drawing over a photo of her mother and writing 'Die, Die, Die!' all over it with a black and red marker, drawing red splats in the eyes and over her body.

Mori sat beside her on the bed and took the photo from her hands. "Hey! Give it back!"

He didn't listen and read what she'd written over it. He was surprised by her reaction for what Kyouya had said, but this was going a little over-the-top. He scrunched up the photo and pocketed it. "We don't want your mother finding out about this," he said.

She sat up and crossed her arms. "I can't believe she convinced him to not take me. I thought she told me that she wouldn't care if I went to live with him. I wish she wasn't my mum, I wish I was never born."

"Don't say that," Mori said, shaking his head. "It's because of her you're alive, and if you weren't born, where would all this excitement be? Come on, tell me you aren't happy."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because my dad just rejected me, and I doubt mum will let him take me back now. And even if he wanted to, mum would probably tell him that I don't _need_ a dad, but she's wrong. I need my dad more then I need my mum. It's because of him that I'm alive. Mum only played the part of getting me to live, but it's really because of him." She sighed. "I want to live with him... I've never asked much of mum, and yet she's being so selfish. I hate her so much." She started crying and Mori pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry," he hushed her.

"Why couldn't we be rich like you guys?" she cried. "Why couldn't she continue living with my dad? Why did she divorce him? It's her fault we're poor, and I hate it!"

"Being rich wouldn't have made you happy."

She looked up at him with soggy onyx eyes, the exact same colour as Kyouya's. There was no mistaking her for somebody else's child – she had Kyouya's face and height, and Haruhi's hair and large eyes, even though differently coloured. She also had the brains of her father, the selfish bruit, but the softness and care of her mother. If you saw the 3 in the park one day, you wouldn't be able to mistake them. They were definitely a family.

"If you were rich, you would never have been able to see your parents, because they would be working so much. You would have been a lonely person, nobody to talk to. Trust me, I should know."

"But at least I would have had everything I wanted," she denied. "At least I wouldn't have to care about the world, and I would be able to donate to the poor, because that would be how rich we would have been."

He snickered. "If you were rich, would you have been thinking about the less fortunate? You don't care for other people now, and you aren't even a rich snob, like many of the girls in your school."

She looked down at her crossed legs. "I would have donated..."

"How much, exactly?" he asked. "A cent?"

"Not funny, Uncle Mori," she sneered.

He sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. "Look, you've been gone for a week now, and everybody has been worried sick about you, especially your mother. She _wanted_ you to live with your father, even though everybody thought it was wrong. You should be grateful you have such a terrific mother.

"Everybody wishes they had her as their mother instead, but you wish you didn't," he continued. "You don't see the good qualities in her. You should help her out a bit more. Especially now that she's got cancer. She could be close to her end, and you couldn't care less. Be a good daughter and stay by her side until she's better. Then you can go and do whatever you want."

She grumbled a bit about what he'd just said but it made her think a little bit about her mother for the first time.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll help her out for a bit, but I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Mori smiled, a relatively rare thing.

"I want you to promise me that you'll talk to my parents – both of them – to let me live with dad."

He nodded. "Alright. Now, go inside and apologize to your mother. You've just disgraced her in front of your father."

She nodded and stood from her bed. He stood up behind her and she turned to look at the tall man. She gave him a quick thankyou hug, then released and turned to walk out to the living room.

Haruhi, Tamaki and Honey were sitting on the couch, talking to each other about what they would be able to do about Kyouya. When Haruhi saw Tatsuki coming towards them, her head dropped, keeping eye contact away from her daughter, disappointed in herself for being a bad mother.

"Mum," Tatsuki said, walking to her side. "I'm... sorry I snapped at you."

Haruhi looked up at her daughter and blinked. "What did you say?" she blinked again.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't mean to say that. I was just upset that he wouldn't let me go and live with him. So I'm going to help you around the house until you get better, but when you do get better, I'm moving out with dad. Okay?"

A small smile spread on Haruhi's lips, and she pulled Tatsuki into a hug, filled with love and care. "Thankyou Tatsuki," she said softly, and Tatsuki put her arms around her mother, hugging her for the first time in 10 years.

---

SO! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT CHAPTER? It was a bit dull, no:P BUT I HAVE A FLU! CAN U BLAME ME?! I've been sneezing on the computer for ages, and my head has been throbbing. Not with ideas, but with the question of what I'm going to do next. Because what I did was not think about what I should have done to the chapter and how I should continue it. A good author would have thought about it for a few days, maybe even weeks, but I'm a stupid person who doesn't like to think, so I wrote the chapter up now, coz I couldn't be bothered.

Anyway, do you all like that chapter? I hope you all did :) I've been up since 8.00, drinking honey and lemon tea (YUM!) and it's now 4 o'clock, time for my medication O.o

I think Mori talked a lot in the chapter, more then usual, so sorry (REALLY!!) for the OOC ness :P i cnt keep my characters in character, not even my own ones. sorry :( this is the most Mori will ever talk in any of my stories, because I find Mori and Honey aren't really essential in most of my stories, neither are Hikaru or Kaoru, and I can't think of things for them to say, seeing as my stories are almost always KyouyaXHaruhi stories, so its almost always them that i focus on, not the other characters, and Tamaki is the only character thats usually essential, coz he a) had the crush on haruhi and 2) he was kyouyas best friend, so yeee...

THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I'M VERY HAPPY NOW! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO, OTHERWISE MY EVIL TEDDY-BEARS WILL CHASE YOU AROUND THE WORLD! xD

I'M SUPPOSED TO GO TO DICK-SMITHS TODAY! RAWR! I WANT TO GET MY OURAN EPISODES ON THIS COMPUTER OR I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE! (coughiwonderwheremyteacherlivescough)

Well, I'm off, my feet are freezing. I might write the next chapter up after I post this up, but even if I do, I won't have it posted up till tomorrow, because I like to keep a bit of time between the chapters so I can get reviews :P Well, JA NEE xD ily everyone :)

Remember, evil teddies :) and vampires :) and boars who are poisoned and insane with vampire blood :) heeheeheeheehee

XxXxX

ammii xD

**MELEK** _angel_

**Biliyorum ****sen ****bir ****meleksin  
**_I know you are an angel  
_**Bana ****yardim ****icin ****gonderilidin  
**_You were sent to me to help  
_**Biliyorum ****sen ****bir ****meleksin  
**_I know you are an angel  
_**Zor ****gunlerinde ****cika geldin  
**_You came to me in my roughest times  
_**Yuzumu ****guldurdun  
**_You made me laugh  
_**Basimi ****dondurdun  
**_You gave me headaches  
_**Acimi ****dindirdin  
**_You lessened the pain  
_**Yolumdan ****cevirdin  
**_You changed the course of the road  
_**Eilendirin  
**_You made me feel better  
_**Sakilestirdin  
**_You made me feel peaceful  
_**Eyh ****ilestirdin  
**_You made me feel healthier  
_**Ve ****daha ****bir ****suru ****sey  
**_And so much more  
_**Canimmi**** sin ****sen  
**_Are you my darling  
_**Benimmi**** sin ****sen  
**_Are you mine  
_**Herseyimmi**** sin ****sen  
**_Are you __my everything  
_**Hosgeldin ****melek  
**_Welcome angel  
_**Sefalar ****getirirdin  
**_You brought everything into the world  
_**Ya ****gelmeseydin  
**_If you didn't come  
_**Ya ****yetesemeseydin  
**_If you couldn't reach  
_**Ne ****yapardim  
**_What would I have done?  
_**Yanlis ****yapardim ****melek  
**_I would have done wrong my angel_

This is a Turkish song. In **BOLD** is the lyrics in Turkish, in _ITALICS _is the translation by me :) heehee, it suits what Haruhi felt when she had Tatsuki :P


	9. Chapter 9

I GOT THE BEST IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND THANKYOU TO IRUKA92 FOR HELPING ME GET THE IDEA!! xD (she asked me a question and I got an idea from the question :P)

Okay, just a question...? You all don't really want Tatsuki to die, do you? I mean, come on, she may be a mean, selfish person who doesn't deserve to live, but then if she died, then there'd be no story. Don't people always get better as they mature? A family friend of mine ran away from home when she was young, because, and I quote, 'not all families are perfect.' And she's right. Most aren't. I doubt any family in the world is perfect, but they're your family, and you have to live with them forever. Even if someone in your family you really hate dies (in Tatsuki's care, Haruhi), you'd still mourn for them, no matter what happens. If you lived with them for your life, won't you miss their company? So, I've decided (not completely; just for now). Tatsuki isn't going to die. And Haruhi... well, we'll have to wait and see, won't we...?

Okay, so, now that I know what I'm going to do with this chapter, I'll write it up. I hope everyone enjoys xD

---

Chapter 9

---

Tatsuki dried the plate and put it into its place in the cupboard. Haruhi smiled at her daughter and remembered when she'd gotten pregnant with her. It was right after Kyouya had raped her. She'd been getting a bit of morning sickness almost every morning, and so she went to the doctor to ask about it. They asked her a few questions, to many she'd answered yes, and they called her saying she was pregnant a week after she'd given them a blood and urine sample.

She didn't know what she wanted to do with the child. It was his kid, and she knew it, and something screamed inside her head to get rid of the child, but she shook her head at the thoughts. Even if it did belong to the man she loathed, she couldn't bring herself to getting rid of it. She knew it would prevent her going back to school, as it would have taken up her time, the time she either needed for school or work.

When Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori all heard the news, they started sending in money to her, but she denied the hospitality, until Tamaki found her bank-account password and put the money in. She argued with him about it, but he didn't listen, and put more and more every month, until she changed the password.

By the end of the month, she'd been as big as a balloon, and she found it hard to move. The twins would visit her almost everyday to see how she was going (unless they were working) and helped her with the cooking, washing, cleaning, etc cetera.

Haruhi always wondered why she'd never gotten rid of the child, but the answer became obvious after she'd had Tatsuki. It was because she still loved Kyouya, and she knew that one day, she'd have to tell him about their infant, and maybe even start a new life together.

She realised this was a bad idea (15 years a little too late), but that wasn't her only reason.

On the day Tatsuki was born, Haruhi felt like a hurricane had happened upon her, and the storm died down when the baby was placed in her arms.

The baby looked up at her mother with small squinted eyes, and Haruhi peered in to have a closer look. She smiled when she saw they were the same colour as Kyouya's, and told herself that the baby was a token from God to help her remember the husband who betrayed her, but the husband she still loved.

"Mum, where does this go?" Tatsuki asked, holding up the spaghetti straightener. Haruhi pointed over to a cupboard and Tatsuki threw the pan into it quickly, then shut it closed. "Can I go now?"

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked. She hadn't said anything about going anywhere...

"Melanie and I are going movies." She turned to walk back to her room.

"Oh... I thought that, I don't know, we could go to the movies together instead," she said.

Tatsuki turned around slowly to look at her mother, then burst into fits of laughter. "You think I'll let _you_ go to the movies with me and Melanie? You have got to be kidding!" She laughed harder and wiped away a tear from her eyes after she stopped. "Yeah, nah, sorry, ma, but you aren't coming with us anywhere. I mean, bringing you to the movies is like drowning in a bath." She walked away to her bedroom to get dressed.

Haruhi looked down at her feet. "Okay, I won't intrude on your night out." And she really thought they were going somewhere with each other.

---

She sat on the cough and changed the channel on the television. She blinked at the channel she'd turned to. On the news stood the man she'd kicked out of her home just the other night, the one who'd broken her whole family's heart.

A reporter came up and started talking into a microphone. Haruhi turned the volume up quickly. "Eye-witnesses sat that they saw Mr Ohtori leaving the premises plenty times, out of the blue, disappearing into an unknown neighbouring town. Some claim to have seen him visiting a young lady's home, but he denies strongly."

A picture of Kyouya at a press conference appeared on the screen and Kyouya talked. "I have not been leaving my home for any reasons you may think. To prove to you I am telling the truth, go talk to my good friend, Suoh Tamaki. He'll tell you all you wish to hear." Haruhi blinked at the screen with a puzzled expression. Why had he just given the press Tamaki's name when the two were fighting? Surely Tamaki would tell the truth...

The reporter came back into the screen and continued, "After several nights of searching for Suoh-Sama, the press finally found him and asked him for his recounts. He denied to answer any of our questions and sent us away. That's all the news for now, back to you Peter."

"Thankyou, Akito. Now, to the sport with Sakura..."

Haruhi turned the volume back down and stared at the floor. Why had Kyouya given Tamaki's name? Why hadn't Tamaki said anything?

Haruhi picked up the telephone and dialled in Tamaki's number. Hati answered.

"Hello, Hati, can I please talk to your father?"

Hati hesitated a moment before passing the phone over to Tamaki. "Hello?"

"Tamaki, it's me, Haruhi. I just saw the news. What happened?"

This time, Tamaki hesitated before he answered. "I'll come and see you, okay? I'll be at your house soon."

"But why? Can't you just tell me what's happening—?"

"I'll explain everything soon, okay?"

Before Haruhi could argue, the line was dead on the other end.

Haruhi sighed. What was going on?

---

Tamaki arrived at Haruhi's house 15 minutes later.

"Tamaki, what's going on—?"

"Is there anybody here?" he asked.

She stared at him, puzzled. "No, nobody's here. I'm alone. Tatsuki went to the movies with Melanie."

"Good." He closed the door quickly and led her to sit on the couch. "If the press saw me here with you now, everything will be over."

"You're worried about the press?" Haruhi asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not worried about the press. I'm worried about you. If they ever found out that Kyouya had been leaving his home to see another woman, you especially, the press would never leave him – or you – alone. I don't care if they keep bothering him, but you're sick, and the press will be too much for you to handle. They're not all la-di-la-la like they seem to be. They'll pressure you like crazy for answers."

Haruhi shook her head. "Why couldn't we talk about this on the phone?" she asked.

"The phones are almost always being tapped into and traced. There's no safety through the normal home phone."

"But what about the times when I called Kyouya to tell him about Tatsuki? Surely they would have heard by now."

He shrugged. "It must have been pure luck that they didn't hear or tap into the call. Or..." he paused. "It could be that either they couldn't figure out who you were, or Kyouya had something done to his phone so they couldn't hear or understand who the caller was..."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"There's a device we use on our telephones most times that can keep our identities hidden. Kyouya must have one too, although a permanent one... Damn that bastard."

"I still don't get it."

Tamaki sighed. "Don't worry. The important thing is that you're safe, and the media doesn't know that you are the one that Kyouya sneaked out of his home to meet."

"So that's why you didn't tell anybody about where he'd been going?" Haruhi asked, understanding.

"Exactly," Tamaki nodded. "The sly fox knew that I would never be able to give them your name. I've done a dangerous thing now, coming to see you, as there could have been people following me to see you, but I don't want to take any chances right now. I had to tell you what was happening and alert you of the dangers."

Haruhi nodded. "I see..."

"So I have to ask you a favour," Tamaki said, taking her hand, staring deep into her eyes. "I don't want you calling me, and I don't want Tatsuki calling Hati – only for now, anyway. I'll alert you when it will be safe again, but..." He sighed. "Kyouya had this all planned from the start," he growled, letting go of her hand and resting back into the couch. "He knew that if he gave them my name that I'd have to loose contact with you until everything died down. I hate that eel... Why did I ever choose to be his friend? Why did I ever choose him to be the vice president?"

"Because he was your friend," Haruhi said. Tamaki watched her from the corner of his eye. She was looking out into space as she talked, as if an angel was shining her thought upon her to speak. "You two were more then best friends in school. You came to Japan and he singled you out as a companion."

"He singled me out because his father said to," Tamaki sneered.

"Maybe he did, but then again, I wouldn't know," Haruhi shrugged. "But you and Kyouya... you were the best of friends. You were far better then what most friendships went. I think it's my fault and I feel bad that you two broke away, but that was the past." She sighed and turned to look at him.

"You have Éclair now, and I'm sorry to say that I still love him." Tamaki's purple/blue eyes widened as he stared at her. "But even if I do, you have to forgive him. It's not his fault all this happened to me. I know, even if I didn't fall for his dark ways, you would have still ended up with Éclair. So, there's really no reason for you two to fight. If I had feelings for Takashi, would you have stopped talking to him?"

"Mori is different," Tamaki disagreed. "He's—"

"Stronger?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki looked down at the floor. "You and Kyouya were brought together to be friends. Even if you don't believe it now. I think you should make up."

"It's not easy, you know," he said, not looking up. "It's not the easiest thing in the world, to apologize. It's thought to be the hardest thing ever."

"I could help."

Tamaki shook his head. "No, that could get you into more trouble."

"I got you two separated, I'm going to help you two get back together," Haruhi objected. "Trust me. I can help."

He sighed. "I don't want to get you into any trouble..."

"You won't. You'll only get yourself into trouble if you don't trust me and let me help."

"Okay. But only because you asked."

"Thankyou," Haruhi smiled. "At least now I'll know I'm doing something right."

---

Tatsuki and Melanie came out of the movie with bright smiles on their faces and laughs caught in their chests. After the recent events that happened at Melanie's house only a week ago, nothing seemed to be different. It was as if Tatsuki had never run away. Everyone was treating it like that anyway.

"That was so cool!" Tatsuki beamed. "When he had the gun and he's jumping through the air like that – so totally awesome! It reminded me a lot of the Matrix."

Melanie laughed. "It did, huh? We should sue them for copy-right."

The two laughed on the way out of the cinema.

"Did you hear?"

Tatsuki and Melanie perked up their ears as they saw someone run past them to a person who was standing next to them.

"No, hear what...?"

"Mr Ohtori was caught going over to a woman's home the other night!"

"No way!"

"Seriously way!"

Melanie blinked at them in surprise and walked towards the two boys. "Uh, sorry for interrupting, but I heard what you guys were saying. Another ladies house?"

"Yeah! How bizarre?"

Tatsuki grabbed Melanie's hand quickly and pulled her away before she could start flirting with the guys. "Come on, Mel."

"Hey, where are we going?" she whined. "Doesn't that Goss sound good to you?"

"Actually, no, it's a whole load of crap."

Melanie looked up at her friend as she pulled her away. Her face was red with anger for some strange reason, and she looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong?" Melanie asked after they arrived to restaurant and ordered their food.

"It's nothing," Tatsuki grunted.

"That's not a 'nothing' grunt," Melanie teased. "Come on, tell me. What's up?"

Tatsuki raised her head and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then she leaned over the table and pulled Melanie in so she could whisper what was on her mind. "You remember how you said that my mum was going to tell me who my dad was?" she asked in a low voice.

Melanie nodded sadly. She didn't want to remember that night anymore, but the memories you want to loose never go away. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"Well, I went home, and you were right. Mum told me who my dad was."

Melanie gapped at her friend. "Really?!" she beamed. "Oh my God, who is it—?"

"Keep your voice down!" Tatsuki hissed. "I don't want anyone hearing about this." Melanie saw the worry in her friends' eyes and pulled her head back in. "I want you to promise me not to tell anyone until I say it's safe, okay?"

"Do I have to?" Melanie grinned, jokingly. When she saw her friend was serious, she nodded. "Okay, I promise," she said, just as serious as her friend.

"Good." She looked over her shoulder one last time before leaning back down the table to tell her friend the news. "He's Kyouya Ohtori."

Melanie squealed in excitement and stood up quickly. "Are you serious?!"

"Shut up!" Tatsuki snapped. Everybody in the restaurant was watching the two girls with surprised expressions. Some people ignored the squealing girl and continued talking about what they were talking about, but not many.

Tatsuki grabbed her friends' shirt and slammed her back down onto the table so she could shut up and sit down.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe it!" Melanie cried again. "I mean, _the_ Kyo—"

"Melanie, shut up or I'm going to have to murder you!" Tatsuki snapped. That shut her up.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "But I don't see why you want to keep it a secret. This is usually something that you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut about."

"I know," Tatsuki smiled, "but I have a plan. If I can keep the press away from my mum and dad, maybe then they can talk things out a little and I'll be able to move out of that toilet-bowl of a home."

"Toilet-bowl of a home..." Melanie repeated. "You couldn't think of anything more appealing?" she joked.

"I have more important things to think about," she sneered.

"So what are you thinking of doing?" Melanie asked. "Wait a sec... was what those guys say true? He'd been leaving his house and wife to see – and correct me if I'm wrong – your _mum_?"

"Exactly. You know that week I ran away? Well, he and mum had been meeting up at our house continuously to talk about, well, me. I think, anyway. That's what mum says. Anyway, so I'm thinking of getting them talking again and then when things get a little better between them, I'm moving out to his house, and I don't care if I see mum ever again."

"Why not go now?" her friend asked, with a small hint of disgust at the way she talked about her mother.

"Was a no go," she shook her head. "He said he didn't want me living with him. Not yet, anyway. I'm sure mum told him that I was a stupid kid and that I didn't need a dad. So now, I'm helping mum out around the house, getting into her good graces, and then when she gets better, Uncle Mori said he'd talk to both my parents and get them to decide where I should be staying." She rubbed her hands together. "Plan perfectly executed."

Melanie laughed. "You're such an idiot. Do you really think that will work? What if Aunt Haruhi dies – god bless? Then what?"

"I doubt it. She's too stubborn."

"I can see where you get it from now," Melanie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Tatsuki stared dully at her friend.

"Uh, nothing!" she grinned.

Their pizza came to the table and they dug into the cheesy goodness.

"Yum," they both licked their lips.

"So, any idea when Aunt Haruhi will have her operation?"

Tatsuki looked up from her slice of pizza. "What operation?" she asked, her mouth filled with cheese.

"She needs to have an operation if she's going to get better," Melanie said, as if Tatsuki was already meant to know. "You know that, surely."

Tatsuki had a blank expression on her face. "How much would an operation cost?" she asked.

"Don't you ever think about anything else—?"

"How much... will an operation... cost?"

Melanie thought a moment. "Close to the 5 thousands, I think. Probably more."

"Mum can't make that much money!" Tatsuki gapped. "It'll take her years – centuries – to make that much money _and_ keep food on the table!"

"Wow, you actually care for once..."

"Of course I care," she snapped. "She's my ticket out of that dump. If she dies before she talks to dad about letting me live with him, he'll still say no and I'll have to live with Uncle Tama. I don't want to live with him! That would mean Hati and I won't be able to go out in our lives! We'd be brother and sister!"

"I knew you didn't care..."

"Melanie, can I please ask to borrow money? Please?"

"For that lousy reason?" she snorted. "No."

"I thought you liked my mum."

"I do, but I'm not going to help you for being so stubborn and selfish. If you get a little better understand of Aunt Haruhi, then I'll help you. But if you're just going to keep thinking about yourself and never about what others might be going through, don't even look at me."

"Come on, you're my best friend. I'll pay you back in little pieces. I'll work for you and you can keep my pay even. Come on, please?"

"Why do you want it?"

"For my mums operation, duh."

"I thought you said you didn't care if she died."

"I told you, she's my only ticket out of home. I'm not going to live with Uncle Tama and have Hati as a brother rather then a boyfriend."

Melanie dropped her head in shame. "You're so despicable," she sighed. "You know what? I'm not even going to talk to you until you understand what's really happening." And for the rest of the day, Melanie ignored everything Tatsuki said about her mother, only talking to her when the subject changed.

---

Does anyone like Melanie:P that was a random question.

SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? I hope everyone enjoyed it :) I'm sorry it's up a little late, but I got a _little_ distracted. So, in addition to being late, I won't have a long last authors note like I usually do.

But I have a question. I'm a little lost at what I should do next, so if anyone has any idea's, then please, tell me. But, not surreal idea's, more... normal idea's... like killing Tatsuki – that's surreal. Haruhi finding the money in a drain one day – that surreal. Something normal like, she gets ultra-sick and ends up in hospital or something, but I'm not doing that :P not till later, anyway. So please, give me a few ideas, and I apologize in advance if I take a little while to get the next chapter up :)

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed :) I know the last chapter was a little fast paced, but I'm sick, and my head wasn't working properly. If I had the choice, I'd delete that chapter and fix it up, _but_ I can't be bothered xD heehee

(Okay, as I promised, this AN isn't that long, right? lol)

I tried my best keeping Tamaki and Haruhi in character this time, but I don't know how well I did it... it seemed that's how they would usually act... I don't know, I'm at a complete loss with character actions. SO SUE ME xD

I FINALLY GOT ALL THE OURAN EPISODES ONTO THE NEW COMPUTER! THERE WAS NO REASON TO BUY A FUCKING (cough) 50 DOLLAR CONVERTER WHEN I HAVE AN IPOD THAT HELD HALF OF THE EPS IN IT ALREADY! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! (information on what actually happened in next chapter lol)

Okay, I'm going to go now. It's pretty late and I have to clean the kitchen. And I really have to pee again... (I hold it in until I finish the chapter :P coz I'm a weirdo)

---

Wash It All Away – Evanescence (DOWNLOAD THIS SONG!)

You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Obviously you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it; we erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten. (Can't wash it all away; can't wish it all away; can't hope it all away; can't cry it all away)

---

To anyone who cares: I HAVE A HUGE LOVE-LIFE PROBLEM! I like Ali (actually, kind of love) but he's kind of a player and I don't think he likes me... but his cousin, Moe, is around my age, and he looks 'amiable', so I might have to give up the hunt for Ali and try out Moe... but there's also Nathan I should think about... I should probably just ignore all of Ali's family and stalk Nathan (or wait till the Deb thing next year) so I can get his number... (thing is we had the year 10 ball and I forgot to get his number, like the idiot I am lol) I'M SO CONFUSED! I hate love T.T

Yeah, all of you could have ignored that if you wanted to, just, if you did read that, anyone want to give me advice? Lol coz I am LOST! Thanks :P

HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE CHAPTER! REVIEW OR MY EVIL PET BABOONS WILL COME AND EAT YOUR BRAINS OUT:D

ammii (it is now 2.03 AM)


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, last night, I started writing the next chapter while I was in bed; I had the most marvellous idea, but now that I read the reviews and the idea's other people had, I started thinking to myself that it was a bit stupid... but I'm going to stick with a bit of the idea, while taking some of the idea's given to me :)

Thankyou to HikaruHiitachin, LadyofDragons089, and the 2 anonymous reviewers Wendy and Keith for their wonderful ideas'. (To Keith – LOL! I'll try my best to save Hati, I promise :P)

And thankyou to JenovaJuice97 for not taking my story off your alert list, heehee

And a REALLY big thankyou to Lakoma for letting me use what you said at the end of your review!

To everyone: I'm sorry if this part of the chapter is a little fast paced... I seriously need to learn to write a plot for fanfic, coz they never get anywhere in the end...

Okay, here's chapter 10 now :) (OMG O.o) Hope everyone enjoys! xD

---

Chapter 10

---

Haruhi breathed in the beautiful scent of lilies as they grew in the garden. It was now early spring, and all of the flowers and trees were in full bloom. It was a beautiful sight, given the circumstances, and Haruhi decided it best to let it all in and swarm her memories.

Tatsuki exited the house into the small backyard and saw her mother standing in the 'cold'. "Mum!" she snapped. "Get inside! You could get super-sick!"

"Don't worry," Haruhi smiled her cute smiled. "I love this time of the year most. You can smell the flowers and the barbeques in the air, and you can hear the laughter of the angels as they touch the flowers to give them life once again, enjoying their time and spending it wisely, not making a single stupid mistake and ruining the rest of their life over something as small as work or money." She sighed.

Tatsuki sat beside her and tries listening for the angels. "I don't hear anything..."

"Listen carefully," Haruhi whispered, closing her eyes at the thought of the little winged humans, jumping and playing around in the flowers.

Tatsuki closed her eyes too, but other thoughts filled her head.

"Don't think," Haruhi said softly. "Relax. Listen. Ignore everything around you; imagine the fairies and angels playing together as one."

She tried getting rid of the thoughts in her head and tried listening warily. No noises came to her for a moment, and when she was about to say that this was stupid, a small giggle was heard. Then another. And another. "Can you hear them?"

Tatsuki nodded. "I do."

"Don't they sound like they're having fun?"

"Yes..."

They stay quiet a moment longer, until Haruhi started coughing heavily into her fist. Tatsuki opened her eyes and stared at her mother while she clutched her chest in pain. "Mum, are you okay?"

Haruhi nodded, but it was obvious she was lying. She coughed harder and fell off the step they were sitting on and to her knees. She pulled out her asthma pump from her pocket and breathed in, with no effect. "Call someone," Haruhi wheezed between coughs, then collapsed to her knees.

Tatsuki stood quickly and ran inside to the phone. She remembered her mother telling her not to call Uncle Tama-Chan or Hati again, so she decided to call someone else.

She picked up the phone book and flicked through till she found the name she was searching for. She dialled in the number quickly and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Ohtori Kyouya speak—"

"It's me, Tatsuki," Tatsuki said quickly. "Come over here, quick! Mums having a coughing attack!"

"What?!" Kyouya burst. "I'll be there soon!" He turned the phone off quickly, forgetting completely about the phone he was using and how it wasn't one of his private ones.

---

Kyouya pulled his coat on quickly as he ran out of his office.

"Where are you going?" Kazuna asked as he ran past her.

"I'll be back soon!" he called over his shoulder and slammed the front door behind him as he ran out.

He didn't want to go by limousine, seeing as, a, he would be noticed and it could cause trouble for him and Haruhi, and b, there wasn't time to wait for it to arrive. So he pulled the hood of his coat over his head and ran. It was quite a sight to see him run, but nobody recognised him, and the rout to Haruhi's house went swiftly, with no interruptions.

Until he got there, anyway.

Swarming the outside of the house were cameras and news reporters, and when one of them saw that he was coming towards them, they all screamed and fell over him. He cursed himself under his breath and ignored all their questions.

"Ohtori-Sama, is this the lady you've been disappearing to see?" "Are the rumours true?" "Who is this lady and what is she to you?" The questions kept coming out and they irritated the living day-light out of him, but he only moved on without a word.

When he got to the door, Tatsuki opened for him quickly. He entered swiftly and closed the door in the reporters' faces. They ran to the windows and peered in through the curtain-less glass as he picked up Haruhi from the backyard and brought her to the couch. When he sat beside her and tried to comfort her, the camera's started to flash, and people started to talk into microphones and into the screens of other peoples' homes. "It's true! Ohtori-Sama is having an affair with another of poor standing!" "People have identified this person as Fujioka Haruhi, a friend of Ohtori-Sama's from Ouran Academy." "Nobody knows the facts as of yet, but we can now see Ohtori-Sama sitting with the lady as she must have an illness. Is she an old companion of his?" "And who is that child standing beside them?" "What's really happening in there?" "Who is that woman?" "How long have they known each other?"

Haruhi looked over her shoulder, still coughing, at the large crowd that surrounded her house.

"Ignore them," Kyouya said, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear and laying her head down. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't annoy you."

"I can't breathe," Haruhi coughed. And for once in his life, Kyouya didn't know what to do. He could have called for an ambulance, but there would have been no way that they could get out and arrive at the hospital in one piece. There were people swarming the whole of the house, and only the inside was secure.

Haruhi looked like she was in pain. Her face was starting to go dark purple, and she seemed out of breath. He sighed. He had to get her to the hospital, and fast. His brothers' hospital was the best one. "Tatsuki, call an ambulance."

"But how are they going to get through?"

"I'll deal with the press. Go call an ambulance. Now."

She nodded and ran off to find the phone.

He got Haruhi sitting up and the coughing lessened, but not by much. And then, she started coughing up blood and that got Kyouya really worried.

"Tell them to hurry up!" he yelled to Tatsuki as she talked on the phone. "Don't worry, Haruhi," Kyouya said, hugging her as she bent over and spurted more blood over the browning carpet. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The ambulance arrived 10 minutes later. Kyouya breathed in and told Tatsuki to keep her mother company while he tried to get out the house. "Everyone, out of the way!" he barked at the reporters. "We have a sick lady in here that is in dire need of a doctor! Move out so we can get her to the hospital!"

"Who is this lady?" a reporter asked. "Is she the rumoured Fujioka Haruhi?"

"What connection do you have with her?"

"I said _move_!" Kyouya roared, shoving the people out of the way. When the people at the front fell back, the others went silent and watched him with astonishment. "Now, I want you all to have this clear in your heads. You are not to follow us. You are not to bother Haruhi again. You are not to ask any questions, and you are to clear a path so we can get her to the hospital. Understood? If anybody here does not agree to these conditions, know that I have power over all your jobs." That got everybody moving away and making a clear path for him to the ambulance. "Thankyou very much."

He ran back inside and picked up Haruhi from the couch, then moved to the ambulance parked on the road. The nurses took Haruhi and put her inside on a stretcher, and Kyouya and Tatsuki moved in and sat beside her as they tried to ask her questions. After a moment, when they knew there was no way they were going to be able to get any answers out of her, they pulled out an oxygen tank and put it over her mouth so she could breathe.

"Will you be able to take us to the Ohtori hospital?" Kyouya asked the nurse as he got into the drivers seat.

"I will, sir," he nodded, and drove off.

---

"Uncle Tama, its Tatsuki."

"Where are you?" Tamaki yelled into the phone. "I saw everything on the news! Which hospital are you at?"

"The Ohtori hospital," Tatsuki answered calmly.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!" He put the phone down and ran down the stairs so he could get to the hospital.

"Dad, can I come?" Hati asked. Tamaki nodded without a word and they ran together to the limousine that waited outside for them.

"Tamaki!" Éclair came out the house to see him entering the car. She walked towards him and took his hands, then smiled. "Tell her I wish her well."

Tamaki smiled and nodded, then hopped into the limousine quickly beside his son, closed the door and told the driver to drive – fast.

When they got to the hospital, Tamaki took Hati by the arm and ran in quickly to the front desk to ask about the room in which Haruhi was staying. When they found out the room number, Tamaki ran to the stairs and jumped over the stairs, 5 by 5.

Outside Haruhi's room, Kyouya and Tatsuki waited silently. Tatsuki was sitting on the chair and watching a show on the television, while Kyouya was standing and pacing, worry burning in his eyes.

"Kyouya," Tamaki nodded at him as he walked towards them.

Kyouya stopped pacing and eyed his friend. "Tamaki," he nodded back. "Good to see you again," he added sarcastically.

"You too," he sneered. "How is Haruhi doing? What happened?"

"She had a coughing attack at home," Tatsuki said absent-mindedly, not looking away from the television. "Her asthma pump didn't work, and she told me the other night that I should call you anymore, so I called dad." She pointed at Kyouya with her thumb. "Then called the doctor, and here we are."

Hati moved away from his dad and sat beside Tatsuki. "You don't look too worried."

She looked over at him and shrugged. "I've said it before, I don't care what happens to her."

Kyouya didn't hear what the kids were talking about, as he had his eyes on Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed and walked towards him. "Listen," he grumbled, his eyes keeping away from making contact with the cold silver ones. "I had a talk with Haruhi the other night. She said that we shouldn't be fighting like this."

Kyouya blinked. "Fighting like what?" he asked sardonically.

"Like this," he said. "Not talking with each other and trying to stay as far away from each other as possible. And you know what? She's right." Kyouya stared at him without a word. "We'd been friends for so many years and we broke away because of one stupid fight..."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," the dark man said, crossing his arms.

"I'm trying to say that I'm sorry about all those years ago."

Kyouya blinked at the bolding man, then burst out laughing. The kids looked up from their conversation and saw him clutching his stomach.

"It wasn't that funny," Tamaki snapped. "I'm talking the truth!"

"You think that only an apology would make me accept you as a friend again?" he laughed. "I would never—"

"Kyouya." He turned quickly to see his brother come out of the room Haruhi was staying in. He indicated for Kyouya to go inside the room with his head and bowed down to Tamaki. "Good to see you again, Suoh-Sama," he said once straightened up.

"Good to see you too," Tamaki nodded. "May I see her?"

"Ah, sorry, she asked for my brother," he apologized as Kyouya walked past him and inside. "You can see her after him." He bowed again then turned and walked away.

Tamaki sat down on a chair beside him and crossed his arms. He knew it was a stupid idea.

---

Kyouya walked towards where Haruhi lay and sat on the chair beside her. She looked up when she heard him approaching and smiled.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Better," she nodded. "Thankyou for your help. I'm sorry about the news leaking out."

"It's not a problem," he shook his head. "I can deal with them. It's you I'm worried about." He took her hand into his and kissed it. "They won't leave you alone now, and you're too sick to have to worry about them now."

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "I have you, Tatsuki, Tamaki and the others watching me."

He shook his head. "I can't let you go through too much trouble. When my brother says you are well enough to go home, you'll be welcome to live in the spare room at my mansion."

Haruhi laughed. "You know I won't accept to those terms," she smiled up at him, taking her hand back. "But I think Tatsuki would like it very much if she can stay with you for a few days, just until I get better."

Kyouya nodded. "Okay," he said, then bent down and kissed her on the top of the head. "But I want you to promise me you'll get better."

"I promise."

"And if you need an operation and you don't have enough money, I want you to come to me."

She looked up at him with a dull expression. "You know I won't."

"Haruhi, don't be a fool," Kyouya sneered. "I know you don't have enough money, and it's my fault, so to make up for it, I want you to come to me and take the money. Understand? If you don't, I'll just give the money to my brother."

"I won't take it," she said stubbornly. "You know I can't. Whatever I take from you isn't mine. I didn't work for it, so I can't bare myself to use it. So I'm going to stick by my decision and say no – continuously."

Kyouya glared at her steadily. "Do you want to die? Do you have a death-wish already? Haruhi, you're only 34 years. You're still young. You have a whole life time ahead of you, and you have people who care for you. Do you want to cause them suffering?"

"No..." she answered with a small voice, looking away from him.

"Do you want to break their hearts?"

"No..."

"Do you want to—?"

"No, okay!" she snapped. Kyouya stay quiet and watched her as she sighed. "I don't want to die... but I'm not afraid of it either. I'll welcome it with wide arms if I have to." She looked up at him from the corner of her eye. "And you're right. I am young. But here I am, ending up with a child, not even when I was 20. My life has been hell for the last 15 years, and why? Because I ended up with a child who grew up hating me; I was never able to do my _own_ mother proud. And because of that, she's punished me. I'm living hard, working at a cafe that doesn't pay much while Tatsuki's at school, then cleaning my home when she's at home. And Kyouya, you know what? I hate it." She looked up with cold eyes that had fire burning inside them. "I hate it all, and it's all your fault."

"Don't say that."

"It is. It's your fault I'm here."

"Everything is my fault, huh?" He stood up from his chair and looked down at her pitiful body, then back at her face. "I'm taking Tatsuki with me. Call me when you feel better. I'll be coming in and checking in on you frequently." Before she could say anything, he turned around and marched out.

_Damn it!_ Kyouya thought to himself when he got out. He felt like punching the wall, but Tatsuki, Tamaki and his child were watching. She was getting really good at pissing him off.

_I guess that's something I've missed most about her..._

---

Tatsuki gapped up at the big mansion that stood before her. This was a dream... surely this couldn't be real. She wasn't going to be living in _the presidents'_ house, was she?

The chauffeur opened Kyouya's door first before opening hers. When he opened it, she was still awe-struck and move. She only sat there and goggled at the house _she_ was going to live in.

Kyouya came to the side of the car and saw her still sitting. "Tatsuki?"

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, right!" She pulled out the suitcase from behind her (they'd gone over to her home so she could collect her things) and stood out of the black limousine. The chauffeur closed the door, moved back to the drivers' seat and drove off.

"I hope you like it here," Kyouya said to her as they walked up the stairs to one of the guests bedrooms. "I'm sorry I didn't arrange your own personal bedroom, but you can use the guests-bedroom however you wish."

"This is so cool!" Tatsuki beamed when the door was opened and a large white paradise bigger then Melanie's room was revealed. She ran into the room and jumped onto the bigger-then-king-sized bed and threw her suitcase into one corner of the room. "Thankyou so much!" she waved at Kyouya. He only watched her with astonishment, although kept the fact hidden from her behind his glaring spectacles.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," he smiled after a moment. "If you would like anything, just press the button on the wall beside you and a maid will come. I'll have someone come soon and take you on a more enlightening tour of our home, but until then, you are free to do as you wish."

She sat up on the bed and looked up at him. "Where will you be?" she asked.

"I have a few things I have to do, as they were delayed because of..." He paused. Because of your mother? Well, that sounded harsh. "Because of interruptions," he cleared his through. "I'll come and see how you're doing later."

"Can I go into your office?" she asked. "With you?"

"Uh," he stammered. "I don't like to be interrupted."

"I'll be a quiet little angel," she said with large onyx eyes.

He couldn't resist her eyes. They were exactly like Haruhi's, if you dismissed the colour. He sighed. "Okay, but you have to be as quiet as a mouse. Understand?"

"Sure," she grinned.

In his office, she sat at a chair and plonked her feet up on his desk. "It's nice in here. Smaller then I imagined."

He looked down at her feet warily as he walked to the other side of his desk. "As you promised, not a sound."

"Okay," she yawned.

He sat down and pulled out a few pens and a folder from a drawer beside him. She pulled her feet back down and watched him as he wrote some things into the folder and read through the files inside. He then opened the lid to the laptop that sat on his table and typed in something. His fingers moved quicker then that of a normal person.

"Woah, that's fast," she blinked. His fingers looked like blurs as they moved and touched the letters. "How do you do that?"

He sighed. "It's a natural talent."

She laughed. "Seriously? That's cool. Could I be able to type like that?"

"Maybe one day, if you practice."

Everything was quiet once again, apart from the clicks of the keys and the mouse on the laptop. After a minute or two of typing into the computer, Kyouya turned away and wrote into the folder again.

"What are you doing?" Tatsuki asked.

Kyouya gripped his pen firmly and looked up from his file. "I have a business meeting in a few days and they need facts about something."

"Ooh, what's it about?"

"It's..." He sighed. "It's hard to explain. I don't think you would be able to understand."

"Oh, come on, I have your brains. That should mean I'm smart, right?"

"Your mother is also smart."

"Yeah, but not like you. She's probably a pigeon compared to you."

He shook his head. "Actually, she came second in line in a competition we'd had in school. She wasn't accepted into Ouran for her looks." He smirked. "Matter of fact, she didn't have any looks back then. She was mistaken for a guy by all the students and teachers. Only the Host Club and an exception knew of her true gender. But she was something... something different..."

He caught himself mumbling after a moment and looked up to see Tatsuki laying her head on his desk and looking up at him with a face he couldn't put into place. It was a cute face, one of those ones where she looked confused, yet not confused at the same time. (_Leave me alone, I'm tired lol._)

"I thought I told you not to bother me," he said with a dull expression.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I'm just bored."

"Do you want to take a tour around the mansion?"

"No, I want to stay with you," she smiled.

He stared at her a moment before turning back to his file.

A half hour of silence went by before Kyouya finally put the folder away. He stretched his arms and pulled out another file.

"Another one?" Tatsuki asked. He looked up at her over the top of the glasses. "Don't you ever relax?"

"To me, this is my relaxation."

"Hah! Yeah right! That's so boring! I mean, relax, as in, move around, rest, _sleep_, play games, watch TV – you know? _Relax_."

He lifted up his glasses. "I'm used to this kind of thing. I've been doing it since..." He put a finger to his chin as he thought. "Practically forever."

She blinked. "You've only been working for your whole life?" He nodded. "You're kidding, right? I mean, you've had to have done something else."

He shook his head. "No, I've been planning and filing things for my entire existence. You could ask your mother or one of the other Hosts. They would all agree."

She blinked again. "Seriously?" He nodded again. "Wow, that's sad..." He glared at her evilly, but she didn't seem to take notice, so he turned back to his file.

And every few minutes, she would say something to him, making him look away from his file and distracting him for 3 minutes, the least. It started irritating him at first, but he sighed, gritted his teeth and let it go. But he wouldn't get used to it. This was definitely the first and last time he was going to let her into his office with him.

---

Sorry that chapters long. I won't keep you all long anymore Its 3.57AM and my dad'll be home any time now, so I have to get a move along and get to bed.

So, HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER!! xD I actually quite liked it :) I'd been writing it for a while, and I have to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for this chapter

I had an idea at the start, but this seemed to be getting a bit too long, so I decided that I'm going to add the idea into the next chapter :P but I'm still a bit lost at what I should do after that... I know what I'm going to do with Haruhi, but I don't know how I'll get Tamaki and Kyouya back together (yeah, I know, I spoiled it, sorry) or Haruhi back with Kyouya, because that would be a whole different story... NO WAIT! I GOT AN IDEA! I am so smart sometimes, I astound myself xD (okay, half of the idea is by LadyofDragons089, but I also have something else to add to it :P)

Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed :) I don't know how much longer there is till the end of the story – actually, I have no idea what I might do next O.o – so if you have anything you want to happen (other then Tatsuki dying...) then please feel free to tell me, and I'll add it in :) if I can...

To Lukkiester – WELCOME ABORD THE MOTHER TRAIN! Lol, sorry, I just had to say that :P

Okay, now I'm finished with the chapter and the authors note, it's time again for random notes! xD I've only got one today, coz I'm tired, so yeah, don't hate me T.T lol you probably already hate me because of the randoms and Tatsuki, but meh, I don't care if people hate me X) I just hate them back heehee

Okay, random note: today, I was reading a story and then all of a sudden I see this black thing on my bed-sheets (I'm on a laptop on my bed...) so I move in to see what it is, and it's a baby lady-bug O.o so I pick it up and throw it out, and then I remembered I didn't feed my cat today (oops) so I went outside and I looked around (without my glasses) and could see these huge slugs just sliming around. So I went back inside, got my glasses, put some shoes on (coz I HATE slugs!) and tried my best not to step on one... but the cat came under my feet and I stepped on one lol my dads gonna have a hell of a surprise on his slippers when he gets home :P anyway, so after that, I went into the kitchen coz I got hungry and I wanted to see if we had anything to eat (which we don't because of our pathetic-home-lifestyle T.T) and instead, I found a caterpillar on the floor O.o now, caterpillars are cute, so I picked it up and threw it out, and then, an hour later, there was a fly flying in my room lol INSECTS HAVE CONTAMINTATED MY HOUSE! ARGH! I HATE BUGS (other then butterflies, lady-bugs and caterpillars, everything else freaks me out . even moths)! GO TO HELL INSECTS! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!

Okay, that was the end of the authors note :P I'm going away now. I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter :) sorry for the little mistakes and the OOC-ness (except I think I did a pretty decent job of Kyouya towards the end O.o) and just a hint: there will be smacking soon to come, so don't go away! ;D MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Yallah, bye everyone, I love you all :) MWAHZ (I LOVE JAMAL! BFFL!) Please review again or I'm going to send the bugs that are in my house at the moment to your house and they're going to eat you alive xD and if they don't, ill just ask Darren Shan for his spider, Madam Octa, to tranqulize you with her venom and kill you in your sleep heeheehee

XxXxX

Ammii (time: 4:14 AM O.o)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! Guess who it is! YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE! HAHA! Lol sorry, I just woke up and well, I'm tired :P It is now 4.15PM, and I have learnt my dad is EVIL! I just recently got braces, right, so I'm not allowed to have chocolate or chewing gum, right, so I go into the kitchen, and guess what I see? TIME OUT AND EXTRA CHEWING GUM! Then I go into the fridge, and there, sitting on the side is a CHOCOLATE BIG M! Then I go into the freezer (no idea why) and a MILO ICECREAM is staring at me! MY DAD IS TORTURING ME!!!!!!!! I'm gonna start crying... ((cries))

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And yes, HikaruHiitachin, it was your idea, and thankyou so much for it xD everyone should know that I'm not sending the insects or Madam Octa to your house to eat you and kill you :)I'm not evil (like someone who lives in my house...) And thankyou so much! This is the first time my story has ever gotten 100 reviews or more! xD I'm so happy!!!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYY!!!

(_About 10 hours later O.o_)

I just watched Rush Hour 1 and 2, and I got the most amazing idea! I'm not going to say anything, otherwise people are gonna start hating me coz I ruined it for them, so I'm just going to write what comes to mind, and I hope everyone enjoys! I had a huge plan before, but now I have a better one! Tatsuki is still gonna get smacked, like I promised (lol) but I'm going to have to think hard about it :)

AND I HAVE THE WAY HARUHI AND KYOUYA ARE GOING TO GET BACK TOGETHER! (Now I just have to think about what to do with Kazuna...) AND I ALSO HAVE THE WAY I'M GOING TO GET TAMAKI AND KYOUYA BACK TOGETHER TOO! YAY! I'm so smart sometimes I astound myself :) heehee

Okay, I'll stop blubbering now and continue :P Hope everyone enjoys, and thankyou again to the wonderful reviews xD

One more note: I'm sorry but the smack isn't coming from Kyouya or Haruhi... at least, I don't think so just yet. But it will come, lol, promise!

---

Chapter 11

---

The following Monday, Tatsuki asked her father if she could get a lift to school by limo. He nodded graciously and sent her off.

Once at school, Tatsuki stepped out of the limo and into the crowd of students – until she was stopped.

"Fujioka-san! I saw you and your mum on TV! What they said, is it true? Is she the woman he's been sneaking out to see?"

"What happened? How is it someone so big like him could get to know a pitiful woman like your mum?"

Tatsuki turned to look at the boy who'd said that with dull eyes. He backed away slowly, in fear, but stopped when she only shrugged. "For your first question, yeah, she's the one." Everyone gasped. "What happened? Mum's got lung cancer and she had a coughing attack, so I called him. As to the 'pathetic' question," she said, glancing at the boy, who again backed away from the dark aura that surrounded her, "they went to school together, here, got married, had a kid and got divorced. Mum didn't tell him about the kid for some reason she didn't tell me. Oh, and the kid? That's me." She grinned.

"Ehhhhh?!!" everyone around her exclaimed as she walked through the crowd to get into school.

Melanie and Hati waited at the doors as she walked towards them. She smiled at Hati who turned his head away. He was disgusted, and so was Melanie. How could she not scold those people for calling her mother pathetic? If it were them, they'd have smashed their heads in, even Melanie! But Tatsuki didn't even seem to care.

"Hey guys," Tatsuki smiled. Hati crossed his arms, turned away and walked into the building, while Melanie only sighed and followed him in.

What nobody was aware about was the news-reporter who sat in the bushes near the schools entrance, a recorder in one hand, a camera in the other, and a huge menacing grin plastered on his lips.

---

Kyouya sighed. He hated the news.

"Well, the rumours are true! It was discovered today that Ohtori Kyouya-Sama _is_ in fact seeing Fujioka Haruhi-san! This information was found by an anonymous reporter at the school known as Ouran Academy, a wealthy school which is rumoured to be the exact school where Ohtori-Sama and Fujioka-san went to as school friends. There, they say, is where the two started their romance history, and soon after married, had a child _nobody_ knew about, not even Ohtori-Sama himself, got divorced for unknown reasons, and are not back together again because of the illness Fujioka-san has, thought to be lung cancer."

Kyouya turned the television off and waited patiently. He looked down at his watch and counted, "3, 2, 1." As if on queue, a loud knocking was heard on his office door. "Come in, Kazuna."

She stormed in quickly and slammed her hands on his desk. "What on Earth are they talking about, Kyouya?!" she yelled.

He had his eyes closed lightly as he pushed his glasses up, then quickly opened them to glare deathly at her. She flew back from the desk in fright, hitting the wall behind her. He was always a very intimidating man, but now, he looked like he could shop off a few hears, just for the sake of it. He cleared his throat as he stood and turned to look out the window.

Kazuna breathed in deeply and took a step forward, to show she wasn't afraid of him, when really, she was. "Are you going to tell me what the news was talking about or not? Did you and Haruhi have a child together?"

For a moment, Kyouya stay still, until finally, he nodded.

"You mean... that girl you have living with us is... your daughter?"

Again, he nodded.

Her face turned stark white. In the past 2 days that Tatsuki had been living with them, Kyouya disagreed in Telling Kazuna a single thing. And now, she knew the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled.

"Because you didn't need to know," he answered simple, his first direct words to her that day.

"Didn't need to know?" she repeated. "I had every right to know! I've been living with that girl for 2 days without knowing anything about it! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Do you really think I care?" Kyouya glared.

She snarled. "Well, you should. I'm your wife. You should care about my feelings too, not just your own."

"I don't give a rats-ass about you," he cursed. It was a rare thing to see Kyouya Ohtori curse, especially to his wife in such a manner. "I only married you because it was my duty to follow orders. Had I had the decision, I would have never even laid eyes on you." He turned around again to look out the window. "Because of that little mistake I did when we were in school, Haruhi's life is a living hell... and why? Because you couldn't keep your damn hands to yourself!"

Kazuna stared at the back of his head. "It isn't my fault. You're the one who agreed to my terms." Kyouya didn't even share a glance, he only stood there and stared outside. "I said that if you got rid of Haruhi, I would save you from the curse of your father. I would buy his company and give it to you, but you didn't want it. You just threw it back into my face. So I tried again. I told you I'd let you have my fathers company too, and that's what got you to me. I had nothing to do with your greed. It was your fault all the way through. Don't blame others for your own misfortunes." She turned around without another word and slammed his office door behind him.

He sighed again and sat back down into his chair. He hated his life more then ever, and would do anything just to rewind and stop when he and Haruhi were happy together.

---

That day, Kyouya decided to visit Haruhi at the hospital. She was sleeping soundly, so he sat in the chair beside her bed and watched as her chest rose with every breath she took. He smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and it seemed all the traces of her cancer were gone, even though they were sitting in her lungs, waiting for her to wake up so they could go into action.

Kyouya lay a tender hand on Haruhi's head and pat her hair away from her eyes. He leaned down so his face was a centimetre away from hers, and watched as her soft eyes stay closed, dreaming about something she kept concealed inside her heart.

She sighed in her sleep and turned on her side, facing herself towards him. "Kyouya," she said softly as he backed up from her to give her room to move freely. He looked down at her when she said his name and blinked. "Tatsuki..."

He stood up and moved to the other side of the hospital bed. He pushed her to the side slowly, careful not to push her off the bed, then lay down beside her and pulled his arm around her waist. The sweet smell of her brown hair filled his lungs, and he knew he couldn't be happier. This was something he'd missed about Haruhi, and it was something he was going to commit to memory for the rest of his life.

They stay like that for about half an hour until Haruhi finally stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly. She felt something thin over her and looked down to see an arm. She sat up slowly and looked down behind her. Kyouya was resting on the bed beside her, his eyes closed and breathing lightly.

She was about to wake him up, but she saw that he was sleeping peacefully. Being the president must be hard, she thought to herself with a smile. She lay back down on her side, so the two were face-to-face, and pushed her fingers through his dark hair. She pulled his glasses off and put them on the hospital table behind her, then turned back and rested her head between his chin and chest.

"I still love you," she whispered. "I always will."

She pulled an arm around him and felt his arm as it coiled around her. She lifted her head up quickly to see his dark orbs shining into hers, and a small smile spread on his lips. "Hi Haruhi."

She smiled up at him then hugged him again. "Hello, Ohtori-Sama."

---

After school, Tatsuki pulled out the new mobile phone her dad had given her and called for a limousine to pick her up. The limo arrived minutes later, and she hopped in happily. She never thought she would ever be able to ride in her _own_ limousine, and it pleased her greatly.

When she got to the mansion, she asked around for her dad. One of the maids said that he'd gone out to see her mum. She wondered why he would be so stupid to do such a thing, but shrugged it off and walked to her room.

On the way to her room (well, the guest room that now belonged to her anyway), she went passed her dads' skanky wife, Kazuna.

"Where are you going?" she asked randomly.

Tatsuki looked up at the lady. "To my room. Why do you care?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Oh," Tatsuki called her back before she could walk away. "Would you be able to get me a cup of vanilla coke? I haven't had that in ages."

Kazuna twitched. "Why are you asking me? Ask one of the maids."

"Oh," Tatsuki blinked innocently at her. "I thought you were a maid, what with the skanky outfit and the messed-up old-people's hair. My mistake," she smiled sweetly. "But still, I want that vanilla-coke."

She glared down at the little tramp. "I am not one to play games with," she sneered.

"Who's playing? I'm serious – I want vanilla-coke. Don't keep me waiting now – chop chop!"

Kazuna sneered. "I am not a maid!"

"Who cares? Just go get it. I don't care if you're a maid or not, you live here, that should be enough for you to follow my orders. Now go – I'm thirsty."

A loud smacking noise was heard within the mansion.

"You better watch yourself kid," Kazuna sneered. "I never sat well with your mother, and you remind me all too much of her. So don't think I'm going to let you boss me around, because you're not. The parent rules the house – not the kid. Remember this."

Tatsuki raised a hand to her red cheek and blinked. She'd never been hit before, and it stung more then she'd thought it would have.

She raised her head to look menacingly at the woman. She knew what she was going to do now, and she didn't care one bit – she balled her hand into a hard fist and sent it flying to Kazuna's chin.

Kazuna flew back and hit the floor. "You better not mess with me, either," Tatsuki spat. "I'm stronger then I look."

She turned around and walked off to her room. "And I want that vanilla-coke."

---

_(LMAO! I am so sorry this is so stupid so far! AND I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I've been doing a lot lately, and well, yeah, I won't get into it, seeing as I don't exactly remember half of it. So, I'll just continue. Pray to god it goes as I planned... :( _

_Oh, and I just watched the Hunchback of Notre__Dame__ and Premonition – in which I'd cried for about half an hour – __ so __this might be a little weird from now... but I have a plan, and I know it's a good idea – I just hope everyone likes it _

_Okay, here's the continuation of the chapter. ENJOY!_

---

A few days later, as Tatsuki walked down the stairs to catch her limo, she noticed the driver wasn't the same person that always drove her. This man had a beanie over his hair, a pair of big dark sunglasses over his eyes, and a scarf covering his chin, so his dark teeth were showing. But Tatsuki didn't care. She just wanted to go to school. She sat in the limo and it drove off.

"So, you're the kid that the news has been talking about?" the driver asked.

"Hmm," she nodded while pulling out her new iPod from her bag.

"I see..." he mused. "You're nothing like what I'd expected."

She looked up dully. "What were you expecting? Blonde hair? Maybe you didn't know, but none of my parents had light hair."

He laughed. "No, not blonde hair. I mean, I thought you would be different in face. You don't look anything like Ohtori-Sama, other then maybe your eye colour."

She shrugged again. "Everyone says I look like my mum. I hate it when they say that, but they don't care." She sniffed. "Oh well. I got used to it after that." She looked up and outside her window. "Uh, hang on a sec... where are we?"

The driver smirked. "We're not going to school now."

"Huh?"

"This is a kidnapping."

"Oh. Okay." It processed into her brain a few minutes later. "Hang on a sec..."

She pulled off her seatbelt and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. "I've locked the doors from the outside, and the windows won't open either."

"Let me out!" she screamed.

He shook his head. "Sorry, sweet-heart," he said over the seat, "but we need the money. I hope you don't mind – we'll return you to your daddy another day, but for now, you just gotta wait for him to pay us the 50 grand." He grinned a set of black teeth that were blackening more with age and cigarettes. "When we heard the president had a daughter, we thought, hey, this is our chance! So that's why we've taken you, before you ask. I hope you brought some things to keep you company."

She tried dialling in her dads' number into the telephone but it wouldn't ring.

"Don't even try it," he yawned. "It won't work. This place has all telephones cut off, unless you have the right tools." He pulled out a satellite phone to show her. "This is the only thing that will work now."

The car came to a stop and he turned around to look at her through his dark glasses. "We're here," he said. "You don't remember the route, do you?"

"If I did, do you think I'd tell you?"

He snickered. "Okay. Come on, get your stuff."

The door opened, and outside stood 2 men and 2 women who hid their faces in ski-masks. They grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car. Outside was dark (considering it was daytime, Tatsuki found this odd, and found out that they were inside something big and most probably hard-metal so she couldn't make a run for it) and a large wooden house stood in front of them.

The driver came out too and grinned down at the struggling girl. "We're gonna call your dad soon. You better make a good impression." With that, he lifted up his hand (which held the satellite phone) and brought it down quickly to make contact with her cheek. She blacked out almost immediately.

---

There you go! A slap and a knock-out on Tatsuki, and a punch on Kazuna! I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAPPY NOW! You people are so mean...

I was watching the Ouran eps again, and I realised that on ep 16, Haruhi has a friend named Kazumi, and when I saw that, I thought their names were a bit close... Huh, oh welllllllllllllllll!

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THAT CHAPTER! I'm so sorry it was late, but I wrote it out about 4 times until I was finally happy with it, and to tell you the truth, I'm not really that happy with it as much as I was with the other chapters.

Reasons this was late:

1. I watched all of Ouran again (LOL)

2. I slept over at my cousins house the other day and didn't get home until today

3. This chapter was hard to write

4. I've been distracted a lot

5. There are so many other reasons I can't remember right now lol

So yeah, please don't be upset with me :( I tried my best

Please leave a review to tell me a) what you, b) what you would like to happen next (other then killing Tatsuki) and c) how much you love me xD lol jokes :P but I'm not kidding about the review, otherwise I'll have to send something deadly after you T.T

Now I'm going to watch 'Evening', and I have no idea what it is. I just know it's a romance, so I'm in! Goodbye everyone!

And I didn't keep this AN too long because I know I made everyone wait for a long time...

OH SHIT! I JUST REMEMBERED I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO MY HOMEWORK TONIGHT! SHIT! MY DAD IS GONNA KILL ME TOMORROW! Should I do it now? (thinks) NAH! Can't be stuffed. I wanna watch Evening or the Little Mermaid...

Well, Jaa ILY all MWAHZ

Leave a review or evil teddy-bears who are very skilled in war will eat you alive, and if they refuse, I will send evil vampires who haven't _eaten_ any_one_ in days to get you, so don't disappoint me as I have disappointed you :) ne? lol

BYE!!

ammii


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

heyyyy everyonee :) I am sooooo sorry that the next chapter to this isn't up yett :( for some weird reason, microsoft word won't work on my new computer, and I can't use anything else other then that (because, as you know, I am prone for MILLIONS of mistakes!) I could go onto the old computer and write it up, but it'll take me about half an hour to turn it on, then I'll have to save it to USB and save it onto the new computer, and then put it onto the internet... also, the old laptop doesn't move much and I won't be able to pull it up onto the bed to write, and I can't write any other way, also, I can't write it at school because I only have 1 subject where we're in the computer labs (PHOTOGRAPHY), and I have to do my assignment, even though I haven't exactly even started yet and it's due next week... heh...

again, I am soooooo sorrrryyyyyyyyyy xO I'll try my best to have the next chapter writen (or is it double T?) in a few days, since it's the weekend, so don't worry, I promise I won't keep everyone long :) I'm not that mean when I'm writing a story that I actually like :P

okay, bye everyone :) sorry :(

by the way, I'm writing this comment in the chapter document thingy for chapter 10 of mother, so that's why you might have found about 50 thousand mistakes... (also, I'm watching Aussie Idol ATM and that's aso probably why...)

yallah, matt corby's about to sing... I want him to crumble and die TT I reckon Daniel should win xO or that Tashiro wateva her name is to win xD

alright, im just stalling now... seriously, bye now xD mwahz :)

ammii


End file.
